I'll Remember You Always
by grei-eba
Summary: COMPLETE- The boys find an unconscious girl in the street and help her. When she wakes up, she doesn't remember anything. A love story with many unexpected surprises starts when she moves to Dougie's house and trys to find out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapter for the begining, I'll be writing more soon, I'm not like those writers who spend weeks without updating.**

**Thanks to the ones who follow it or have followed my others stories.**

**Please review -at least so I know who's following it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was raining quite hard, _nobody _was out on the streets. It was dark and cold, like it always is in London during winter. I was hoping there would be some snow by this time tomorrow. Danny was driving carefully, though his house was quite near now. Tom was in the backseat fooling around with his cellphone and probably twitter, he was addicted to that thing. I was just listening to music on my Ipod. We were tired and neither of us felt like talking, all we wanted to do was to get to Dan's house and sleep. We were going to his house because it was the closest one to the studio and with this weather, it wasn't really safe to be outside... Harry was lucky, her girlfriend lived just two streets away from the studio. We, on the other hand, had to invade Dann'ys house for a while.

He parked his car in front of his house. We looked at each other.

"We are so going to get wet" Danny said and sighed.

"Hey, what's _that_?" Tom said. We both turned to see him. He was looking out the window, staring at something outisde. Danny tried to watch through the car's window but the rain made it almost impossible.

"What's _what_?" he said.

"_That_"

I tried to see whatever they were watching but all I could see was a dark big thing in the floor. It wasn't moving, it was like frozen.

"Isn't that... A person?" Tom said.

"I think so" Danny said.

"Oh, my God..."

Tom opened the car's door and ran to whoever was lying on the floor. Danny got out of the car and I followed him. Only one second later, I was completely full of water, my shoes felt weird and my clothes felt heavy. Tom knelt down on the floor next to a girl and shook her, but she didn't react.

"I think she's uncounscious" he shouted.

"Let's take her inside" Danny shouted too.

I helped Tom to take her in his arms and he ran inside. Danny opened the door and closed it behind us. Tom knelt down again and sofly laid her down on the floor. She, like us, was completely wet. Her skin was pale, she seemed young though tired and thin. Her clothes showed that she didn't have too much money, they seemed old and her coat had a couple of holes.

"Is she _alive_?" I asked.

Tom put two fingers over the throat and then nodded "Yes, she's alive"

"Look at her head" Danny said "It seems like she hit her head quite hard."

There was a big bruise in her forehead, almost completely hidden by black hair. It also had blood around it but at least it didn't look really serious.

"Should we call the police or and ambulance?" Danny said.

"No, I think she just hit her head, like you said" Tom said "We should wait until she wakes up"

"Do we take out her clothes?" I said and the two of them stared at me with surprise and disgust "I didn't meant to say it _that_ way! I just meant that her clothes are all wet, she'll get sick if she stays with that clothes on"

"He's kind of right" Tom said.

"Dude, we can't just undress her, she will kill us as soon as she wakes up!" Danny said "Though she's pretty"

"Ok, _you_ are not going to do it" Tom said "And _I_ wont either, I dont want to get in trouble with Giovanna. It was your idea, Doug, _you_ do it"

"What if she thinks I'm a perverd later?"

"You _are_. Do it"

"Take her to my bedroom, she can stay there for a while"

I sighed... We took her to Danny's room. I closed my eyes and took off her clothes, I did my best not to touch anything I shouldn't; I'm not _really_ a perverd. I put the cover over her and left the room. I was proud of myself, I'd done that without even looking at her.

Tom and Danny were already sleeping; Danny was in the guests-room and Tom was sleeping in the living-room's couch. Now there wasn't any place for me, so I went to the kitchen and made some coffe. I spend about 2 hours watching TV when I heard a girl's voice.

"Hello?" she said. Our guest had woken up "Is anybody there?"

I ran to Danny's room. She had the covers around her body. She seemed confused and scared.

"Hi" I said.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You are in... Well, in Danny's house. We found you outside in the street, you hurt your head"

"_What_?" She touched her forehead and removed her hand immediately, I guessed she had to be in pain there "What happened to me? How did I hurt my head?"

"We dont know, we just found you here"

"And who are you?"

"My name is Dougie... You dont know me?"

"No... Should I?"

"I dont know, I guess... I mean, you should if you are from here and I guess you are because you accent is British"

"And... Who am _I_?"

"You dont know who you are?"

She moved her head from side to side, tears ran down her cheek, she seemed more scare even now.

Oh, damn, we have a problem.


	2. Lost

**I am SO angry at the moment. Seriously.... First, I got a horrible haircut this morning, my hair's so short I could cry. Secondly, I had just written half this chapter and I dont know what the hell I did and it's completely gone. Fuck fuck fuuck!**

**The only good thing so far is that I have 5 reviews in my first chapter. Thanks a lot to you for that.**

**Keep reading, enjoying and reviewing.**

* * *

I gave her clothes before going on with our conversation; one pair of Danny's boxers she could wear as shorts and a shirt that looked huge on her. She was very pretty though, now her hair was dry and curl, she had some freckles over her nose and cheeks, and her grey eyes were deep and sad, it gave you the weird urge to hug her or protect her... Well, after all that's what we were doing.

We sat in the kitchen and I gave her whatever was in the fridge to eat; salad and a sandwich. Only a person as weird as Danny can have a sandwich in a fridge; whoever makes a sandwich EATS it in the moment, that's not normal.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked her. It was about 2a.m. and I couldn't believe I was still up.

"I dont know... I remember some frozen imagines, but nothing about me really... Was I without clothes when you found me?"

I blushed "No, you weren't... You were all wet and we thought you would get sick if you slept with those clothes so we undressed you"

She blushed. Awkward silence.

"But I swear my eyes were closed"

"You did it?"

Second awkward silence. Oh, God, I should have told her Danny did it!

"Well, yes..."

"I believe just because I want to"

I looked down as she ate. I found myself staring at her legs through the glass-table. '_Nice legs_' I thought.

"Thanks" she said and I looked up confused, then blushed.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes..."

'_Oh, damn_' I thought and made sure I didn't say it out loud this time. Then I noticed a little necklace she had; it was a very thin silver chain with a ring, kind of like Frodo from The Lord Of The Rings. "What's that?"

She looked down and took the ring in her hand "I have no idea"

"Maybe you are married or engaged"

"I dont think I'm married, I dont have a ring in my hand... And besides, this ring looks old... And if I'm engaged, I have no idea who I'm marrying"

She kept staring at the ring, her eyes sad again. That weird urge to hug her ran through my mind again, she looked so unprotected and cute.

Tom came walking with a sleepy face, he looked like crap and I didn't even want to imagine how bad I looked.

"Oh, you woke up" Tom said. The girl looked at her confused and a bit scared.

"He's Tom" I explained "He's the one who saw you in the rain"

"Hi" she said to him, but you could tell she wasn't too confident about him.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It hurts"

"Dude, can we talk a minute in private?" I said. He nodded and we sat in the living-room's couch. He looked as if he was going to fall asleep again in any moment "We have a huge problem"

"What did you do _this time_?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"This girl has no idea who she is, I think she lost her memory or something like that"

"Are you sure she's not faking it? Maybe she's kind of a crazy fan or something like that"

"No, she's not faking it, I could see it just by looking at her, she's scared"

"We well have to take care of her, at least until her memory's back"

"Do we call the police or something like that?"

"I dont know... She looks young, what if she's underage? They would take her away, maybe put her in orphanage"

"Then let's not do that"

"I agree"

Tom yawned and closed his eyes. "We'll take care of it tomorrow, alright? I need to sleep"

"Ok..." I went back to the kitchen and found her resting her head over the table "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because this is not my house, it's not right"

"Dont worry, we'll take of you for as long as you want"

"But I dont want to bother you"

"Dont worry, this is not even _my_ house, it's Danny's; you haven't met him yet, he's sleeping"

"This is not your house?" she repeated confused "So you wont be around?"

"Well, I come here usually"

"Oh..." She looked doWN.

"What?"

"It's just that... You are the first person I saw, I trust you... I dont know this Danny, it makes me feel uncomfortable"

"You can live with me if you want... Danny bring girls home usually anyway, it's be awkward for you"

"And who lives with you?"

"Well, my dog and my lizards"

"I meant a girlfriend or something like that"

"I dont have a girlfriend, we broke up a couple of months ago"

"So..." she blushed "It's going to be just you and me?"

"Well, if you want..."

"I'll clean the house as a way to pay you"

"Ok, some cleaning will be good for the house"

I smiled, she looked at me shyly but smiled back. She looked prettier when she smiled. I was glad I'd been the one she saw first and anyway, this was the right way to take care of her; Tom lived with Giovanna, Harry had a girlfriend and he didn't even knew this girl and Danny lives with 7 different girls in a week, if you know what I mean... I was her best choice; I was single, nobody lived with me in my house, I was way too shy to bring girls home as much as Danny did and I didn't know how to spend my money. Now, I could spend her with her. I just wondered how long it'd be until she remember who she was... If she could...


	3. Lily

**Hey there! I still hate my haircut, just wanted to say that cause I'm still really pissed (though I almost dont even have to brush it, that's cool)  
**

**For those who like my stories, you may havent read my very first one call 'Learning To Live', check it out, it's kind of my favourite so far.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the support, it means a lot to me :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was full of clouds the next morning, but at least it wasn't raining anymore. No snow for me... _Yet_. I woke up at lunch time, Tom was cooking pasta and out sweet guest -well, Danny's actually- was in the living-room watching Dan's collection of movies. She was wearing the same clothes I'd given her last night. She looked even paler in the morning, she was like a ghost, but damn her legs still looked awesome. A woman with nice legs should always be proud of herself.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not too well"

"Do you like any of those movies?" I asked her.

"I dont know, I dont remember anything, remember?" she smiled.

"Oh, right" I smiled too "Maybe we can watch some films later, if you want... Do you remember what you like?"

"I do if you ask me, I guess... I like green for example"

"Do you like music?"

"I love music" she jumped excited.

"That's great, I'm a musician. In fact, my band is very famous here in Britain"

"You are famous? Cool. Congratulations, I bet you deserve it"

"How would you know?" I raced an eyebrow and laughed.

"Because you are cute, I can tell by your clothes you have money and your fingers look like crap, which means you've been playing your instrument a lot recently, which leads us to the fact that you have been working on your music... So, yeah, you probably deserve it"

It took me about a minute to understand everything she had said so fast and then I nodded "Thanks"

"Tom is weird" she said "But polite. How's Danny"

"Well, he is a great friend..."

"But...?"

"He likes fooling around with girls a lot"

She nodded and kept staring at the movies.

"That's one of my favorites" I said and pointed to 'Back To The Future' "Our band is called McFLY as the main character"

"Well, I guess I will have to see that one then"

"Why do you speak so quietly?"

"I do? I dont know why you keep asking me questions, you know I can't answer any of them" she sighed, she seemed nervous.

"Sorry, I'm just really curious"

"I'm curious too, I think... I wonder if anybody's looking for me"

"I'm sure someone will come for you sooner or later, dont worry"

She sat on the couch and looked around. She stopped when she was a vase with flowers.

"Lilies" she said "I like lilies"

"Maybe we can call you Lily... You know, just as a nickname at least"

"Yes, I like Lily" she smiled "Why are you helping me?"

"Well, we can't throw you out"

"Yes, you can, people always do that"

"How do you know? I thought you didn't remember anything"

"I dont remember anything about me, but I do know how to _read_, if you know what I mean... It's not like I dont remember anything about _anything_"

"Maybe something bad happened to you that makes you thing that way about people. There's good people out there"

"Oh, yeah, who?"

"Well, me" I smiled.

"You are out there, you are _here_"

Damn, she was clever. Clever, shy and pretty... She'd better not be engaged! You dont find girls like this everyday, let's just hope she's not a psycho after all or something like that.

She stood up and turned the radio on. I only watched her. She seemed to know perfectly what radio exactly she wanted to listen; mayber she remembered details about her subconsciously. I kept my mouth shut, just in case... Maybe, if I told her she was subconciously rememering something, she would forget.

She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. She'd chosen classical music, not something I would have really chosen, but it didn't bother me either, it was quite relaxing.

"Hey, dude, lunch is ready" Tom said.

"I'll be there in a minute" I turned to watch Lily "Lily, come on, let's go to eat"

She didn't move, her eyes were still closed and she was breathing evenly. I smiled as I watched her sleep. After I ate, I took her in my eyes and walked outside to Danny's car. She opened her eyes a little bit but closed them again as she rested her head on my chest. Danny drove me home and I laid Lily down on the bed of the guest-room. I closed the door behind me and smiled; I had such a pretty guest.


	4. All I Have Is You

**This is not normal, I can't stop thinking about new ideas for future stories! I have eleven ideas for future stories and I'd already thought about the characters' names, tittles and summaries... Weird! I'm going to keep you busy for weeks... Well, I would rather say months if you read all of them! :D  
**

**Meanwhile, this is the second time half the chapter disappears by some dumb mistakes. I wont stand it anymore, you hear me computer!? So stop it!  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Long chapter today! Finally!  
**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Not knowing who you are, where you come from, how old you are, what you like or dislike, if somebody's out there looking for you, gives you a strong feeling of weakness. I remembered a frozen imagine of an old radio, I remembered a room full of kids from different ages, I remember a letter but not what it said inside or who had sent it... Then all I really know is that they found me in the street, away from the room or the letter that was nowhere to be seen; it wasn't in my clothes, it wasn't on the street. I wondered if I'd carried it with me or left it in the big room. All I had now was Dougie, some I'd just met but was taking care of me anyway. I dont know why I feel like there's bad people everywhere, maybe it's like Doug said; maybe something bad happened to me... Anyway, I can't seem to trust people. I trust him just because he's the first person I saw and he took care of me since the moment I met him.

I didn't get to meet Danny, when I woke up I was in a different room, a room I hadn't seen. I felt scared and lost, I remembered been in Dougie's arm for a minute then I fell asleep again. But I found him outside the room playing with his dog and I knew I was home, my new home.

Dougie gave me clothes so I could get change; he gave me his ex-girlfriend's jeans and his sister's shirt. Then he drove us to different stores, he said I would need more clothes than that and he didn't have any girls' clothes besides those. I was embarrased; a boy a barely knew was buying me LOADS of new _and_ expensive clothes. He was way too good to be true. Maybe he was some kind of psycho-killer after all, I would have to google him; if he was famous, then something would come up. I tried choosing the cheapeast clothes, I didn't care too much about my clothes anyway; I didn't have any after all. I wonder where the rest of my clothes were. He bought me about 5 jeans and 10 shirts... I dont know how I could ever pay him back for all this; I would have to clean his house for like an year... And I didn't even know if I knew how to clean, I guess we would just have to found out.

"I've never met a girl who buys clothes that fast" he said "That was easy"

"It's because I'm so embarrased, Dougie" I said looking down at the bags with clothes... I wasn't even carrying them, _he_ was "No one had ever done something like that for me"

"You dont know that... Or do you? Did your memory came back?"

"I just feel it"

He smiled as he opene the car's door and put all the bags inside "What do you want to do now?"

"I dont know, I'll do whatever you want, I'm in debt with you forever"

"How about be try to find out who you are?"

"How?"

"I have no idea... Maybe he could go to the hospital first and see that they can do about your memory"

"Alright"

Dougie told me he had talked to Tom about our situation; they said I looked young and that I may be underage, so they thought it wouldn't be a good idea to involve the police with this, they would take me away, who knows where. I was safe with them, they would give me anything I needed though I didn't want to be burden; if they dicided they didnt want or just couldn't take care of me anymore, that would be perfectly fine, they'd done a lot for me already.

We had to wait about an hour before the neurologist came to see us. During that time, Dougie and I talked for a long time. I have to say I was shocked about how clean that hospital was, whoever had to clean that place -which let me say it's huge- should get a prize, a big and shiny prize. Dougie tried to make my memory work; he made me listen to some song he had in his cell-phone, but I didn't remember any of them. He asked me what colors I liked or disliked, what sports I enjoyed or if I remembered any place at all... But nothing, my brain was empty. It's frustrating not to remember almost anything. My eyes filled with tears and Dougie felt guilty about it. He put an arm around me and apologized... I knew I shouldn't take advantage of this, but I didn't see how life could be _ever_ better than the one I had with Dougie and his friends; how was my _real_ life? How could it be better than this one? Maybe I shouldn't get too use to it; how long would it be until someone I knew found me? Was there anybody already looking for me? Maybe my family, my friends or even a boyfriend? I just didn't feel like leaving this life, an _easy_ life in which there was people who cared about me. Isn't that what _everybody_ wants, someone who cares about us? How do you reject kindness when it comes in the shape of a young man with blue eyes and a shy smile? You cant... And if it turns out someone_ cans_, then it should be illegal. Meanwhile, _I_ couldnt.

The neurologist was intimidating; he seemed rich and serious, his face was always the same, it was actually kind of funny. He gave you the feeling that he didn't want or maybe couldn't waste a single second of his time. He asked me what everbody had asked me -I guess you could imagine that he asked me what I remembered- and I told him there were no memories in my mind.

"Amnesia is a memory condition in which memory is disturbed. In this case, as you've told me, the cause is a head trauma; when you hit your head, you must have suffered some kind of damage in your brain" he said and gave us some seconds to fully understand that. Then he went on talking "The extent of the period covered by the amnesia is related to the degree of injury. I must warn you that this could be permanent, you may never remember anything again, or your memory could simply came back slowly"

I nodded. His gaze let us know somehow that he didn't have anything else to say.

"_That's_ _it_?" Dougie said "You are not going to try any test or whatever with her brain or something like that?"

"No, I wont, you're not on a TV show... Though let me tell you something" he crossed his arms over his chest and gave me severe look "My daughter is 14 and loves this young man's music... _Yes_, I know who you are" he said and looked at Dougie's surprised face "If you are just doing it to be close to him, I must tell you it's not a fun joke, young lady"

"I am not making _any_ joke, _asshole_" I said annoyed "I can't fucking remember my own name!"

"Ok, I think we should go" Dougie said and took my hand as he stood up quickly. We kind of ran outside, he was almost dragging me, I was so angry at the moment "What the hell were you thinking, Lily? You can't just insult people like that"

"I'm sorry, alright?" I said and leaned against the wall. I put my hands over my face and tried to calm down "It's just... I'm so scare, Dougie... I dont know anything, anybody. I dont know myself!"

He sighed and put his arms aroung me "Everything is going to be alright... You know _me _after all"


	5. Nothing Is Forever

**Damn, so sorry about the short chapter, I had homework to do and a math exam, I didn't have too much time to write.**

**I think there's going to be a future sequel to this story, but I'm not too sure... I have loads of other ideas anyway...**

**And I'm not too sure that I will make it for tomorrow's update, I'll try my best, I swear but I have a lot going on with school and my music lessons and well, you understand that those things are more important than this. That doesn't mean you won't be hearing for me in a week, RELAX, I'm not that kind of writter, you are lucky! :D  
**

**Sorry again, enjoy and review.**

**Reviews make me happyyyy :)**

* * *

**Back to Doug's POV.**

The visit to the hospital was kind of weird. I was expecting they would try their best to get back her memory, but that guy did nothing at all, he told us something Tom could have found on google and it made Lily feel even worst about all this; she may never remember anything or anyone again. I tried to understand the way she felt, but I knew I couldn't; I had the perfect life after all. I wondered how her real life was. I wondered if she had a boyfriend!

"He is going to kick your ass if she does have a boyfriend, dude" Harry said.

He had arrived about half an hour ago, while Lily was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Well, Lily would defend me anyway" I smiled "because she wouldn't remember him"

"Don't take advantage of the situation"

"I'm not; I bought her half a store today... Though she didn't ask me, I got a little bit too excited about it"

"Be careful with what you do, that's all I'm saying"

"What do you mean?"

"If she gets her life back, you may not be on the picture anymore; dont get too interesting with her"

"You say that because your girlfriend is the sexiest violinist in Britain; where's the fun for _me_ in that?"

"It's not about _fun_, Doug" he smiled "She has a life somewhere, you can't _steal_ her forever. She is going to want to know who she is and she will find out sooner or later. Once she does, she's going to be back whoever she is and you weren't in that life, remember? Lily won't always be Lily"

I sighed. "How is it that whenever I talk to you about a girl, you end up making everything look so bad?"

"I'm sorry, but since when do you think about dating a girl with amnesia? You choose weird girls"

"Dont call her _weird_, she's pretty cool"

"Whatever, dude, I'm just warning you; dont fall for this girl, because once she knows who she is, Lily's going to be gone"

I gave him a killing look "Why is it that you came here anyway?"

"Oh, right... Tom asked me tell you we have to go to the recording-studio tomorrow"

"Why didn't you just call?"

"I was boring. What, now I can't visit you?"

"Not if you are going to frustrate me _again_"

He laughed "I have to go anyway, Izzy is waiting for me at home"

"You know the way out" I smiled, I was too tired to move.

He left and I made my way to the living-room. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. I started thinking about what Harry had said: Lily wasn't always going to be Lily. I wanted to know her real name, I couldn't believe it wasn't Lily, it fit her perfectly. She would come back to her old life sooner and later, and I wouldn't be on it. Would we even be friends after her memory came back?... _If_ it came back... The doctor had said it could be permanent. Forever. Forever Lily.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. My eyes flew open with surprise and I kind of smiled when I saw her; she was wearing one of my boxers as a short and a big tshirt, also mine... That was her new pijama. She looked pretty with her hair still sweat and curl. She sat next to me and looked down, she usually didn't stare at anyone straight in the eyes.

"Nothing important" I lied "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know... I've been trying to remember anything, you know? I've been digging in the frozen images I have"

"And...?"

"I dont know, I just remember this place with a high ceiling and many windows... Many bed and girls and boys..." she was looking into nothingness, probably trying hard to remember "And... And there it was an old radio... I think it was mine"

"High ceiling and many windows?" I repeated "That could be a church maybe? Or a hotel?"

"No, it's not a hotel... It could be a church"

"We'll go to every church tomorrow then"

"What about the beds?"

"I dont know... Are there beds in churches?"

"You are asking the wrong person, remember?"

We smiled... I remembered Harry's words again '_Damn_' I thought '_I'm going to remember what he said every single time I look at her... Stupid Harry..._"

"Do you want to see a movie? We can watch the one I talked to you about, Back To The Future"

"Ok..."

I put the movie and she watched in silence. I could tell by the look on her face she had never seen it before or at least couldn't remember it. I seriously can't believe there's people out there who hasn't seen this movie, it's the best ever! And it surprises me even more when some of our own fans haven't seen the movie! She laughed when Marty did something funny and held her breath in an excited moment... She looked adorable to be honest... And there was Harry again in my mind. '_I'm going to hit him as soon as I get the chance_' I thought. By the end of the movie, she had fallen asleep. I felt like a nanny as I took her in my arms once again and walked to her room. She was whispering things I couldn't understand, but I didn't give it any importance either. I put a lock of her hair behing her ear and cursed Harry for the last time. '_I wish you could always be Lily_'


	6. So Good

**Ok, so I'm still dealing with school [today's math exam was a nightmare] AND I found out that my parents were hiding from me that my house is on sale. Great. So I may move away from the neighbourhood in which I've spent my whole life and where I met the love of my life. So great news for me! [I'm being sarcastic, you may have noticed that]**

**Deep crappy mood AND I hate my parenst, I officialy have the worst family _ever_. ****The only good thing that happened today is that my hair looks like Alice Cullen's [not the actress but the character]  
**

**Enjoy the chapter and review [sorry for the crappy mood and updating kind of late!]  
**

**Thanks.**

**Damn, I wish _I_ had amnesia! I'm still so pissed.  
**

**P.S.: I found a hole in my shoes [actually two] AND in my jeans. This just CAN'T get any worst. I need to buy clothes.  
**

* * *

I didn't wake her up, I just left a note near her bed and drove to the studio. The boys were waiting for me, I usually arrive late, they were already use to it. Tom had written a new song, which didn't surprise any of us anymore, he just couldn't help writing all the time; his imagination was going to make his head explode someday.

"How are you doing, Doug?" he said.

"Fine, though I'm kind of tired..."

"Anastia is giving you a hard time?" Harry laughed.

"Who?" Danny and I said at the same time.

"It was a joke... You don't know Anastia?"

"No"

"She's a disney princess, the one from Rusia... She had amnesia too"

"And how the hell do you know _that_?" Tom laughed.

"My little sister loves that movie"

"Well, dont call her by any names, she's Lily, alright?" I said a bit annoyed; I'd had enough of Harry last night.

"She's actually not Lily, you know that"

"Harry, you are really starting to annoy me, dude"

I turned around and started playing my bass, I needed to get Lily out of my head for a while. Besides, I had just met her, she meant nothing to me, I was just being nice to her because we couldn't just threw her to the street. This was the right thing to do, nothing else; I was helping a stranger, that was it.

I made my best in my job, for me, for the boys, for the band and for the fans. The song was starting to sound amazing and it wasn't surprising, I had the best bandmates anyone could ever have. I was happy and I usually am.

But when I came home, I felt really embarrased when I saw Lily knelt down on the floor washing it as if he was Cinderella. She smiled at me and said hi in a very sweet way.

"What are you doing? You don't have to do that" I said.

"Yes, I do, it was our deal, remember? I would clean the house as long as you let me stay... And I'm pretty good at it" she smiled.

I took her by the arm softly and helped her to stand up "I am not your boss or anything, Lily, I didn't think you were seriously going to clean the house after all"

"I dont mind cleaning, Doug" she said "Besides, I need to pay you somehow, you've done so much for me"

"You can try cooking, but dont clean the floor like that, you look like a slave"

"I'm at your sirvice, sir" she said as she smiled playfully... I would have dreams about that smile, oh damn. I blushed and changed the subject of the conversation as soon as my brain reacted and I remembered what we had to do that afternoon. We had to check the churches in London and there were loads of them. I was even completely sure we weren't going to be able to see them all in just one day.

"I was thinking we didn't buy you a dress" I said as I drove to the closet church.

"A dress?" she repeated "I dont need a dress"

"_Every_ girl needs a dress" The truth was that I was dying to see her in a dress, most of all was due to my huge curiosity, I wanted to see how she looked in a dress, and secondly, I had meant what I said, every single girl on Earth should have a dress.

She blushed and looked away through the window "You are so good to me, I dont know what I'd do without"

"I just want to make you feel at least a little bit better"

"You are doing a great job, thanks"

I parked the car in front of the first church. I was about to get out of the car bur she stopped me.

"It's ont this church" she said as she stared at the old building with a strange look on her eyes.

"How do you know? Is your memory back?"

"No, it's not"

"Then?"

"I just do... I _feel_ it"

"Alright, let's go on then"

She did the same thing with the following ten churches, just by looking at them she knew they weren't the right ones. I was getting late and we went back home. She seemed sad, disappointed, and I couldn't help feeling bad about it, we had done no progress at all after a whole day of driving... And there wasl still so many churches to see.

"Do you think I'm ever going to find out who I am?" she asked as we walked upstairs.

"I dont know, Lily... Maybe you can see this as a chance to start all over again, be whoever you want to be"

"But there has to be somebody who misses me, right?"

"Of course, you are so lovable" I smiled at her kindly, love is what she needed right now and I could give her that, even as a friend.

"Thanks"

"Hey, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?"

She blushed "Like a date?"

"No, just friends... Unless you want us to go out on a date"

"No, I didn't mean that" she blushed again and I laughed a little bit "We can go out as friends, that's cool"

"Alright"

"Ok..."

We looked at each other in silence... This was one of those awkward moments in which you are in front of somebody you like and she is so close you and looking so pretty and delicate and you just want to hug her... Hypnoticing moment. Her eyes were deep, they always asked for love, protection, I wanted to know what had happened to her before that forced them to look that way all the time, I wanted to know why she was unconsciously sad, but I would recieve no answer from her, not because she didn't want to tell me but because she probably didn't know herself how her eyes looked like.

"Good night, Dougie" she said. She stood in her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, and then walked away to her rooom. I watched her leave and then, when she was out of sight, already in her room, I touched with my fingertips the place where she had kissed me. It felt so soft, so good, so right.


	7. Normal Sucks

We woke up early in the morning to go on with our research. We drove from church to church for three hours and bought her a dress in the way. We had lunch in the car and drove for 2 more hours before giving up. None of the churches we visited -which were 21- was the one she could remember. I can _not_ say driving so much the whole morning had been useless, I spent a lot of time with her sitting right her to me and I took loads of pictures of her with the cellphone, I even put some on twitter and asked if anyone knew her name, but all the girls who posted a comment had no idea who she was and seemed to be _dying _to know who she was... By _'who she was_' I mean if she was my friend or _something else_. Some even posted some not very nice comments that I erased; I hate fans like that.

Something weird happened while I was driving to one of the churches that was near Harry's house... The radio was on and a song I didn't know started playing. She sang everyword in the right tune, she didn't make one mistake, she sang it as if she knew it and she did. I wasn't even sure she knew what this meant; she remembered the song, at least unconsciously. I've always said music can make miracles. I didn't say anything though, I let her sing in peace, she had a beautiful voice, this was the first time I ever heard her sing and I've got to say it was quite impressive. She had her eyes closed and old music was playing now. I felt lucky to have her here with me and I was just thinking about how much I enjoyed being his friend when she started to whispered things. I tried to understand whatever she was saying, but nothing seemed to make sense, she was talking on her sleep and her mouth was barely moving, so the words didn't come out properly. I wondered what she was saying or dreaming about, maybe she remembered something while she was sleeping but couldn't remember when she woke up; Danny, for example, _never_ **ever** remembers what he dreams, he has always complained about it. I tried not getting worried about it and hopefully she was just dreaming, I've heard loads of people talk in their sleep, I just hadn't met anyone until then.

When she woke up, I'd parked the car in front of a Dog Shelter. I'd adopted one dog here, they had loads of puppies, all cute and adorable. They reminded me of Lily's eyes, always asking for love as I'd explained before.

"Where are we?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"I want to give you a gift"

"_What?_" she said as she blushed "You've given me enough gifts, Dougie! I'm not _ever_ going to be able to pay you back!"

"Well, then it's a gift for both of us"

"No, Dougie, dont!"

"We are already here. Are going to deny a home to a homeless puppy?"

"A puppy!?" she said with excitement and looked out of the window "Well, if you put it that way, I guess I wont"

We smiled at each other and kind of ran out of the car. I explained her that here was where I'd adopted my dog, it was a great place where they took great care of the dogs and puppies. I usually adopted puppies because they are easier to control, they old ones don't pay you any attention at all, though they were cute too; all animales all cute. **[author-note: STOP CRUELTY TO ANIMALS! HAMBURGUERS ROCK BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO TREAT THE COWS BADLY! Ok, now go on reading the story...]**

A girl smiled at us -especially _me_- and asked us if we were looking for any kind of special dog.

"No, we are just going to pick one, thanks" I said.

As we walked, Lily fell in love with every single dogs she saw.

"So do girls do that with you all the time?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"She was trying to flirt with you, she just didn't have much to work with"

"I dont know, I wasn't paying attention"

"If a girl is flirting with you, you like her or not, pay attention, just for respect at least, Dougie... It's not easy to ask someone out"

"I know that" she didn't even imagine how much I knew about this! I found it so hard to ask a girl out... To ask _her_ out, for example. And things were a little bit more complex between us since she lived in my house; when a date comes to an end, a boy walks a girl to the door and usually kisses her goodbye if he gets the chance -if he gets the chance=if he's not a coward like _me_-... But I couldn't do that because _her_ door was actually _my_ door! So when was I suppose to kiss her goodbye? Is her bedroom door?

"Oh, Dougie, look, look, that one, that one!" She pointed with excitement to a small black puppy that was in his way to falling asleep. He looked cute and peacefull, he couldn't be even a years old.

"Do you want that one?" I asked "He's cute"

"I do!"

I went to talk to the girl and she smiled at me "Can I help you with _anything_?"

"Yes, we want to take _that_ dog" I said, still no showing her interest or attention.

"Is that all you want? Are you sure?"

I raced an eyebrow '_Ok, that is way too much flirting_' I thought '_She's suppose to be sweet, she works in a Dog Shelter!_ _What happened to normal girls these days? Are they hiding behind me or what? Once I find a normal girl, she's got amnesia!... I have the worst luck ever with girls_'

"Yes, that's it" I finally said. Lily ran to my side smiling eagerly and the girl looked at her from up and down. She rolled her eyes, smiled once again at me and went to get out puppy.

"She was flirting with you, wasn't she?" Lily smiled at my annoyance.

"Yes, but it was kind of perverd actually..."

"At least she was flirting with you, I dont even remember if I have had my first kiss"

"You sure did"

"Why do you think so?"

'_Because you are incredibly pretty_' I thought.

"Thanks" she said and blushed. I blushed too, completely surprised.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I said as I looked away.

"Yes... It's the second time it happens to you"

"I know!" And it's to unbelievably unpleasent!

"Well, at least all you say is nice things" she smiled "There's no shame in your thoughts, Doug, dont worry"

I nodded, I couldn't help feeling embarrased. How stupid was I? I've never heard of anything like this... She talked on her sleep but at least it was because she couldn't help it, I bet she didn't even know, unlike me who should be able to control it! I should be able to just_ think_, not say it out loud! Oh, my God, what happened to normal people!!??

The girl laid the puppy on Lily arms she held it close to her, smiling at it as if it was her own baby "Hello, pretty one... We are going to take you home"

She was so sweet and maybe she didn't even mean it, she didn't even know it, but I could see it, I could see her just like she was and I liked it so much, she was so unique... Why would I ever want someone normal if I could have her?


	8. The Lion And The Lamb

**[This update belongs to Friday 21 of August, some may read it earlier because it's 1.10am -at least in my country]**

**Not going to school today! yeaah! And I have two new pairs of jeans -finally, no more jeans with holes OMG-, now I need shoes without holes. I sound like I'm hell poor, I centainly have no taste for fashion! :D**

**Some of you have been lazy with the reviews lately, bad girls! ****Hahaha Just kidding anyway...**** Vicky, me decepcionaste! Te super mega archi colgaste con las 'criticas', zorra :D  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Leah, my old dog, loved Terry, the new dog. Lily couldn't take her eyes off the little puppy, she adored him and I enjoyed watching her play. She's like a child with the dogs, she got excited with every movement Terry made. I was just like her in that way but I had to practice the new song, so I was just watching her from the sofa while I played the bass.

"It's sounding good" she said and smiled. I smiled back at her... She was really supportive and she realized when something didn't sound properly, when I played the wrong chord. I had a strong feeling that told me she knew about music, I could feel it in the way she talked or sang.

"Would you like to try'" I asked her "I mean, maybe you can play the bass and you just don't remember"

"I dont think I can"

"Why not?"

"Because of my hands, they don't look like a musician's hands"

I raced an eyebrow "Your hands are just fine, you can't know that as a fact"

"Of course I can. You have those kinds of hands, so does Tom for example"

"You are so smart"

"No, I'm observant"

I kept on playing and she laid down Terry on his bad -which was an old pillow-, then she saw next to me and smiled. She did that a lot lately, maybe I could wash her sad look away and replace it for a happier one, that's the way I wanted her to feel.

"So where are we going tonight?" she asked shyly.

I put down my bass and thought about it for a moment. It would be easier to take her to a romantic place, but since we weren't going out on a date, I couldn't do that, so I had to take her somewhere nice but not_ too_ _nice_, because then it would be a date and it _wasnt_.

"How about we take a walk and decide in the way?" I said before I could get too confused with my own thoughts. That's something that only happens to people that has my same brain-size.

"Whatever you want" she said and stood up "I'll go to get dress"

I put my bass on my lap again and started playing a different melody, a more peaceful one. The phone rang and I put it between my shoulder and my ear so I could go on playing because this sounded quite good.

"Hi, Doug" Tom's voice said.

"Hi, what's up?"

"I'm just calling you to let you know we are going to the studio again tomorrow, but we are going to stay almost all day long this time"

"Can I bring Lily? I dont want to leave her alone"

"Sure, dude, Giovanna's coming, she wants to videotape everything, she's crazy about the new camera I bought her" **[author-note: this is actually kind of important, so you'd better remember about Giovanna and the videos, alright? Can't tell you why, sorry!]**

"Ok, it's going to be awesome"

"What is that? What are you playing?"

"I dont know, I've just started playing it some minutes ago, it's been in my head all day long"

"We can work on it if you want, it sounds good, dude"

"Let me work on it for a little bit more time on my own, alright? Then we'll se"

"Alright... Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"No, thanks, I'm taking Lily out for dinner in a couple of minutes"

"Are you planning to make a move on her?"

"I dont know... I got her a puppy today"

"Be careful, dude, she has a life somewhere"

"Harry said the same thing! It's annoying, Tom"

"I just dont want to see you hurt"

"That is _so_ gay, dude"

"It was, wasn't it? Danny said you were looking for churches today, what was that about?"

"We think she may remember a church, she is desperate to find any clue that can lead her to who she really is"

"Why dont you post a blog on Internet about her? Put some pictures of her and explain she has amnesia"

"That's a quite good idea--" I stopped talking the moment Lily walked in with a red dress, she looked so perfectly beautiful, I should have bought her a _thousand_ dresses so she could wear them _everyday_, she looked like a princess, and, well, let me also say she looked quite hot. _Yes, hot_. I'm 21, what do you expect? I'm no fool, I have my need, you know?

"Dougie, are you there?" Tom said and Lily blushed, I was probably staring too much and I'd stopped playing too.

"Oh, yes, I'm here... Err, I've got to go, bye" I put down the phone and almost dropped it. Lily smiled and her cheeks turned slightly red, giving her pale skin a little bit of color "You look great"

"Thanks..."

"Though you should wat a bit more, you are really thin"

"I am, arent I?" she seemed confused "I dont know why I am so thin, I'm usually hungry and I eat properly... Well, at least since I've started living with you"

"Maybe you didn't eat much when... Well, before. This is your house now, you can eat as much as you want"

"I know, it's just... I feel like a burden, Dougie... I dont do anything for you and yet you keep spending a lot of money on my clothes, food, everything"

"You are _not_ a burden, you are my friend, you pay me that way... Look, when I was younger, I was a weirdo at school and I didn't use to have _loads_ of friends so I've learned to appreciate those I _do_ have. I will help you as long as you need me, you are not a burden, alright?"

She took my hand "Alright, but at least let's eat somewhere cheap"

"Pizza?"

"That sounds great"

We both smiled and almost ran outside, I was dying to eat anything. Life with Lily seemed more interesting. It wasn't just because the whole idea of having someone with amnesia living with you was weird and interesting, not because she was extremely pretty or sexy, but because she was a good friend, she was sweet and well, kind of quite perfect. She wasn't one of those people who are obsessed to tidiness yet she didn't live like a pig either, she wasn't impatient or had a bad temper, she was usually in a good mood and didn't ever got mad at me, she didn't judge me, she didn't mind about my stupidity, she didn't care if I played the bass at 1am, she was calm and fun... See? She was perfect... Except for the fact that we still dont know if she has a boyfriend or not, that ring she has gives me a bad feeling. It was still very young but when you meet a girl who is worth it, you shouldn't wait too long, there are many lions out there looking for such a pretty lamb like this one. She was mine.

I took her hand shyly and trying to pretend I wasn't giving it too much importance, as if I did it with every single of my female friends, and tried not to stare at her for too long.

This lion is ready to hunt.


	9. Slowly And Quietly

**Doing my best to update. I may still not update for a couple of days, please dont pressure me -I already have a lot of that.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**P.S.: This chapter is written is third person, nobody's POV, I wanted to try something different. Ok, and I know it's kind of short, but WHATEVER.  
**

* * *

"I still don't understand how you can be so... _amazing_" Lily blushed a little bit but smiled too, she tried to concentrate in not caressing Dougie's hand by accident and make everthing awkward. She didn't understand how she could start developing feelings for him so soon, maybe it was because he was the only person she _really_ knew or maybe just because he _really_ was amazing "Didn't anything bad _ever_ happened to you?"

"Well, yes... My father left my family only a couple of weeks after I was accepted in McFLY" memories came back to Dougie's mind, hurting again; he'd always thought that whatever had happened with his father had been _his_ fault, he blamed himself for her mother's and sister's suffering, thinking that his fahter had left because of _him_ though he didn't know exactly _why_... And then he left them both when he moved to London for the band, he'd left his family when they needed him the most though they had encouraged him to go too.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that" Lily said and then felt stupid for asking.

"It's ok... My life wasn't quite amazing when I was younger, things started to get better once I joined the band" he sighed but then smiled when Lily caressed his hand, though she didn't even notice it "Bad things happen to everyone, right? I had to pay for these great years... And it keeps getting better and better"

"Better how?"

"Well, the band is going great... It's not _just a band, _you know? We are four friends singing about life, feelings, things that matter, or just fooling around sometimes really... My mum is happy again, so is my sister, I have a lot of good friends, a new puppy, you..."

Lily smiled and wondered again how life could be _any_ better than this. She was starting to think her pasts life didn't really matter, maybe she would remember things that were better to be forgotten, this was her chance, like Dougie had said, to choose who she wanted to be... Yet she didn't know what she would loose and that scared her. She still thought about the people who loved her; there had to be someone there looking for her. She couldn't just throw her past life away because she didn't know what it was. Curiosity was a strong feeling and everybody always needs to get rid of it... And the only way to do that is by finding out whatever is the cause of such a feeling. She had to know who she was.

"Do you think I should start a new life?" she said as they kept on walking.

"What do you mean exactly by a new life?"

"I may find out who I am but my memories are still not coming back" she explained "I should get use to who I am now... I mean, I promise I will leave your house some day" she blushed "I should get a job or something like that"

"You are going to bring up again the 'burden-thing', arent you?" he rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit "You are not getting any job, at least not until we know who you are"

"What if we never find out?"

"Someone has to be looking for you... And Britain is not that big. Someone will report you as a missing person, we'll see your face on TV and that will be it"

"Will we still be friends if I come back to wherever I belong?"

"I hope so... My friends say you will just forget me" Dougie looked down, kind of ashamed of feeling hurt by this possibility, yet he didn't want her to see his sadness. He knew she belonged somewhere else, but she fitted _so well_ in his world, as if she belonged _there_, not _anywhere_ else, as if she had to be with him.

"I wont, I promise" she said fastly "Your friends talk crap"

They both laughed "They kind of do" Dougie said "But they are just trying to protect me"

"Protect you from what?"

Dougie blushed and realized he has said too much, it seemed like he had no control over his brain anymore, the words just flew out of his mouth and now he had to explained himself when he really didn't want to. What was he suppose to say? _'My friends dont want me to fall in love with you'_? That would be a very awkward thing to say when you are holding hands and going out for dinner... That would be a very awkward thing to say because later they would be going home together. So there was nothing to say; he couldn't answer, yet he wouldn't lie, not to her, not even one. He was the only one she trusted, he felt he shouldn't -or maybe even couldn't- let her down.

"It's ok if you dont want to tell me" Lily said after a minute, Dougie's silence was already making everything kind of uncomfortable.

"Thanks" he said "Oh, look, there's the pizza store"

They bought the first pizza they saw and sat on a bench of a park to eat. They both looked elegant yet what they were doing wasn't elegant at all. But that didn't matter because the wind was blowing nicely, the moon was shining bright and they were just two very close friends having fun together, they were alone and in peace, falling in love without even noticing it, without asking for it, but that's what love is, isn't it? It comes slowly and quietly, and then it hits you when you don't except it.

"Dougie..." Lily said shyly as she remembered Dougie's fears.

"Yes, Lily?" he said, his mouth full of pizza. She laughed a little bit and felt lucky it was dark and so he couldn't see her blushing.

"I just want to tell you that... No matter what happens... I'll remember you always"


	10. Say The Magic Word, Dougie!

**A couple of days ago a girl said in her review that she could never finish writing a story... I just wanted to encourage you all to write your own stories AND finish them. It feels amazing and it's very creative and believe me it's a GREAT way to improve your grammar and vocabulary. It doesn't matter if the story is too short or too long, if just one person reads it or whatever... I had loads of doubts when I posted my first story, thinking 'it's a waste of time, nobody will read it!' and now I'm writing my third story and I have all of you guys reading it and supporting me. It takes time until more and more people start reading your stories, but it's worth it, it feels truly awesome when someone reviews saying they enjoy what you write. So come on, you can do it too and it's really fun! You can put your own personality in the characters, write about your ideal love story, whatever you want! I hope you follow my advice and do it some time :) Let me know and I'll read your stories if you want!**

**I'm going to write the third peson in other stories, I just wanted to try it one time. Thanks to the one who said you liked it anyway!**

**Enjoy and review. [thanks for all the reviews so far! you guys rock!]  
**

**Short chapter, sorry! I'm still studying and I'm going to go on now.  
**

* * *

**Doug's POV**

I dont know how to call whatever we did last night but I wasn't going to take any risk, I wasn't going to call it a _date_, though hell yeah I wanted to call it a date. I'm too shy to even ask if it was a date or not and she's probably too shy to ask too, if she's even thinking about it... We walked home after eating together, still laughing and talking, I couldn't remember when was the last time I'd talked so much. Lily was the first girl I met that was so simple; the rest had always wanted to go out to special places, restaurants, bars, whatever.. That made Lily special again, she didn't ask for anything, we just sat on a bench and talked. I tried not to get nervous when we got home, I didn't know what I was suppose to do. At the end of a date, girls usually expect guys to kiss them before leaving, but we lived together and besides this wasn't even a date, right? And I kept confusing myself even more as I thought about it, so when we got home, I just ran to the bathroom like an idiot and she just went to sleep. '_Great move, Doug_' I though annoyed at myself. I dont even understand how I got to have 4 girlfriend before.

Both Lily and I woke up early in the morning; I had told her that I would have to work the whole day and asked her to come with me. She was delighted. I introduced her to Giovanna, Harry and Danny, she said hi to all of them shyly. She sat next to Giovanna in some chairs and I put my bass on my lap as I sat down next to Tom.

"Have you been practicing the song I heard you playing last night?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I will soon" I said. I had a good idea for that song, it was going to be calm and kind of sweet. I thought I could sing about Lily and then ask the radio stations to tell Lily's story, maybe someone would find her that way. I honestly didn't want her to go home, wherever her real home was, but she wanted to know who she was and I coudln't stop her, I felt I had to help her, she trusted me. I couldn't just sit and do nothing at all while she tried to find out who the hell she was, that just didn't feel right.

Giovanna seriously videotaped almost every single second of the 6 hours we spend on the study. We had a little break of 2 hours and went to have some lunch to the little restaurant that was in the corner of the street, and then we all went back to the study for 5 hours. By the time we finished playing and recording, my fingers were almost on fire, as red as tomatoes and big as a carrot. Tom's throat wasn't going to sound too good the next day, I can bet on it.

At least, while we worked so hard, both Giovanna and Tom helped me to create a blog and we put loads of Lily's pictures there, explaining she was lost and with amnesia and that if anybody knew her at all, they could call us -I put my house's numbers and prayed that the fans wouldn't found out it was actually Dougie Poynter's real phone number. Can you even _imagine_ how many phone calls I would get? I would have to change my number _for sure_.

Lily took my hand shyly when we were walking toward my car. It was late and also cold... I usually don't like this cold weather, but nothing truly bothered me when I was around her. Her skin felt soft and warm, it always did and I loved the way it felt when she touched me. I smiled secretly when she wasn't looking.

"I have the feeling I saw Danny somewhere before" she said. This had been the first time Danny and Lily had met and they really got on well perfectly.

"That's normal, there are loads of advertisements of McFLY. Besides you were in his house, you must have seen a photograph of him"

"No, I mean _before_... You know, _before_"

"Oh, _before_" I knew that that 'before' ment; before _me_ "Dont worry, Lily, it would be something really normal"

"Yes, I guess you are right" she smiled.

"Hey, would you like to go to eat somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure"

I bitted my lip, I was sure she didn't understand what I meant. '_I have to say it_' I thought '_The most difficult word to say... If not, she won't understand..._"

"But like... A _date_" I must have blushed and so did her, I saw her cute cheeks turn slightly red just seconds later. I could tell she was fighting back a smile, she looked adorable, so cute, so _Lily_ in every way, just the way I liked it.

"That sounds great"

I opened the car's door for her and took a big breath once she was inside and couldn't see me. '_God, if you are listening_' I thought '_please tell me she doesn't have a boyfriend_'


	11. Dont Pick Up The Phone

**One of the things that can take away my bad moon is 'Friends', hilarious chapter today! Off to watch it.**

**Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Wow, 30 reviews in only 11 chapters, you guys rock! ****And ****you havent reviewed in this one yet! Seriously, I appreciate it :)  
**

**

* * *

**

A whole month went one. Nobody called asking for Lily, we found nothing at all about her and she could remember at all either. About a two weeks ago Lily realized the ring she had on the little silver chain had something inside, a short phrase: '_forever and here on after_' **[author-note: that's actually what says in the ring I gave to my boyfriend :D and he also has it in a silver chain]**. It's kind of surprising how we didn't notice that in so much time... She was just playing with the ring when she noticed she could feel little things inside it. I felt kind of insecure the moment she told me about it, it's kind of a romantic phrase, isn't it? And if it was romantic and she was keeping it, it may mean there was someone in love with her out there... Well, someone _else_, because I was also falling in love with her. What if, after all, she seriously was engaged as I had first thought? What if she has a boyfriend? That would ruin my plans... We have been dating all this time, I'm too dumb and coward to ask her to be something else than just my friend. Though we lived together, so that should count, right? But I had had a lot of fun just dating her anyway. We kissed for the first time just one week ago, we didn't want to rush things, we lived together and that made everything more complex, as I'd once said. I can't just get out ofcontrol, do anything I wanted for just one night and then freak out the next morning. I couldn't disappear like I had done a couple of times before because she was already in my house and she wasn't going anywhere... She hadn't had anywhere else to go but here.

She seemed to understand the fears that this stupid ring brought to me, but she didn't really say anything else about it. She had thought a lot ever since she found the phrase and I kept wondering what was going on in her mind, but I couldn't know everything, she needed time and space, and though I am very curious, I had to respect that.

I searched the phrase on google and found out that it was the tittle for a song by 'Dear Whoever'. The song wasn't exactly as romantic as I had imagined it would be, but whatever, what mattered to me was the ring. Besides, I didn't know if there was a relation between the ring and the song. I was just hoping there wasn't anybody else in love with her, hoping she had bought the ring herself. I asked the boys about it, but none of them seem to even know the song, though Danny said the phrase sounded familiar to him, he just couldn't remember why.

Lily came running with Terry in her arms when I arrived home and gave me a quick and shy kiss in the lips. It was a great way to say hi AND it had also been a great day... We had recorded the song I'd been writing and it's all about Lily. Hopefully, she would like it and I would try to take the next step on our relationship.

"He barked!" she said excited. I had started to believe this dog didn't know how to bark, he hadn't done it not even once since we adopted him and Lily got excited about everything, she was like a child admiring the beauty of the world and every wonderful thing she could find on it.

"Seriously? It's a miracle!" I said and smiled. She looked to sweet.

"I made dinner for you, you told me you liked pasta"

"Oh, that's great because I'm dying to eat something"

We were about to go to the kitchen when the phone rang.

"I'll go" she said.

"And I'll go with you" I smiled and put my arms around her as she picked up the phone. I could hear the conversation from here anyway.

"Hello?" Lily said.

"Good evening, I'm Alec Walsh, I'm calling for Janice"

"Sorry, sir, there's no Janice here" Lily said.

"Well, I guess I should have said _Lily_, right?"

Lily froze, I could feel her body tensed, and my heart beat sped up... This was what I'd been fearing... It wasn't just_ someone _calling to speak to her, it was a _guy_ who wanted to speak to her, to speak to _my_ Lily.

"I know who you are, I've been looking for you, I'm your boyfriend" he said.

The phone flew to the floor from Lily hand's and everythig that was over the little table in which was the phone -a photograph that was between two thin glasses, which broke into many pieces, the keys of my car and Lily's bag- fell too. She immediately knelt down on the floor and took the phone again.

"Hello!?" she said "Oh, no, damn, damn, oh my God, I hung up, I _hung up_!"

I put my hands on her shoulder and shook her "Lily, call down!"

She looked at me surprised, I'd never yelled at her before and I guessed it was because I was nervous myself. I mean, she hung up! She was talking to the guy I wanted to secretly murder and she hung up!

"Sorry I yelled at you" I immediatly said.

"No, it's ok, I needed that" she said.

The phone rang again and she answered it straight away.

"Hello?" she said, her voice trembling.

"Hi, are you still there?" Alec's voice said.

'_Damn, he called back!_' I thought as I listened carefully.

"Yes, I'm here" Lily said "Who are _you_? How did you find out about me?"

"I saw the website and called to the number that was there... I already said who I was" he kind of laughed and I wished he would be right there in front of me so I could punch him in the face.

"Oh, yeah, _right_, _Alec_..." she said "But are you my... Boyfriend? _For real_?"

"We've been together for more than 1 year, Janice"

"Please don't call me by my name... It's _weird_"

"Alright... I'm so glad you are ok, I thought you were dead or something. Are you coming home?"

"_Home_?" we both repeated. Lily looked at me in the eyes, guilt on her face. _This_ was her home, she couldn't leave, she belonged here with _me_, with Terry. And what if she had a boyfriend? She couldn't remember him and she _wouldn't_, her memory _wasn't_ coming back, the doctor had said that.

"Yes, _home_, with me ans Susie..."

"Susie?"

"Our cat, babe"

"Alec, don't call me by any weird name. I'm sorry but I dont remember you, this is all very weird for me"

"Ok, I understand... Just let me know where you are and I'll go to see you"

"I..." Lily hesitated. We looked at each other in the eyes, I was begging her through my eyes not to meet him, to stay with me. She wasn't Janice, she was Lily, my sweet Lily.

* * *

**Ok, I know you are probably hating me right now... I'm not going to ask you to relax because it's funnier when you review when you are excited or anxious hahaha. And I ****also**** won't say anything about what's coming next so you will just have to wait, girls!**

**Meanwhile, review something fun and thanks again for reading the story.  
**


	12. Trouble's What You Bring

**Have to study a lot, I'll try my best to update tomorrow, dont know though. It's 19:19pm exactly -funny time- and I've JUST arrived and I'm leaving in 20 minutes again. Crazy.  
**

**I've had the song 'Strange Love' by Koop in my mind all day long. Check it out, you _may_ like it.  
**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Next Monday is going to suck so badly, have the most difficult exam ever; Ethics. Oh, God...  
**

**

* * *

**

"Please, dont go" I said for the last time. She had agreed to meet him in the corner of our street just in 20 minutes. Pieces of glass were all over the floor, Terry had peed over the car' keys and I was desperate.

"Dougie, he's the only one who has called in a _whole_ month" she said, she sounded hurt and if she had excepted more "I want to know who I am"

"Don't you like who you are _now_?"

"Yes, of course I do, you know that... But still, I need to know who I _really_ am. Try to understand how I feel, Doug. I can't just pick up a name and go on just like that"

"But you _can_! You've been doing that for like 2 months now!"

She took both my hands in hers and looked at me straight in the eyes, I could feel how her sweet stare started to hypnotise my mind.

"I need you to support me in this" she said softly.

I didn't want to support her this time, I felt as if fate was tearing us apart way too son, I'd been kind of expecting this but not this soon. She had a boyfriend and he obbviously wanted her back, he would fight for her, _any _intelligent men would, she was the girl of my dreams. She would eventualy want to be closer to him, he knew her past and that was all she wanted; she wasn't looking for love, nor money or even a safe home, all she wanted was the truth and I couldn't five her that no matter how hard I tried.

But I also couldn't leave her alone with Alec, I didn't care if he knew her because, at least now, _she_ didn't know _him_. I just nodded because I couldn't talk and I had nothing to say really, at least nothing she wanted to hear.

She started picking up the pieces of glass but I threw them back on the floor and told her to stop.

"I dont want you to clean now" I said "Besides, this may not be your home anymore soon"

"Dougie, I-"

"We need to go"

I put on my coat before she could say anything or before her sad eyes could intoxicate my brain, and then walked outside. It was really cold and dark, I couldn't believe she had agreed with this. Couldn't they at least wait until tomorrow? Lily followed me in silence. She took my hand and asked if I was angry.

I wasn't angry; I was afraid, jealous and about to get sad, at least if what I thought was going to happen really happened. I loved living with her, she was fun and quite good at cooking. She would leave and slowly forget about me, just as Harry had said she would.

"I'm not angry at you" I said "I've never been and I neber will"

She was about to answer but a man shouted 'Janice' from the distance and she focused on him.

"That must be him" she almost whispered, talking more to herself than to _me_.

Alec was as tall as I was, his eyes were dark and so was his curly hair. His clothes seemed old and kind of dirty, his hair was messy and he also looked tired. He seemed even older than I was, which made me think Lily would be a weird couple for him she looked rather young, between 17 and 20. He was about to hug her but I stood in frong of her protectively, and she didn't seem to bother, a hug may not be want she wanted for him right now.

"Janice, it's _me_" he said.

"I just..." Lily looked at him for several seconds, as if she was trying really hard to remember him "You dont bring back any memories to me" she sounded disappointed, she obviously must had waited for that and I was glad it didn't happen.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Alec smiled, he was ignoring me completely "Come back home, please, I miss you"

Lily hesitated.

"She's not going anywhere" I said annoyed "We don't know you"

"And who are _you_?" Alec said as he looked at me for the first time.

"I'm the one she's dating" I said. Alec seemed confused, but Lily got mad at my rudeness.

"There was no need to say that" she said.

"What? It's the truth!"

"You are dating him?" he asked "What about us?"

"She has no idea who you are, for God's sake!" I said annoyed, why couldn't he just give up?

"That's it!" Lily said "Go inside, Dougie"

"_What?_ No"

"I want to talk to him in private" she said as she slightly pushed me toward my house. I looked at her angrily, she was asking me to leave and that hurt me, I'd always been there for her and when I wanted to be there because _I_ need to, she kicked me out... Well, not _out_, but you get it.

"Whatever, Lily" I said and left.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I didn't like asking Doug to leave but he was making everything more difficult and it was hard enough without his bad mood. Alec smiled at me, he seemed sweet, harmless, though I couldn't remember a single thing related to him. None of the frozen images I remembered said anything about him, his face wasn't in any corner of my mind.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Alec asked.

"No, he's not my boyfriend to be honest" I said and tried not to show how that disappointed me, I didn't know him but hurting him wasn't my plan.

"Do you think we could give our love a second chance?" he got closer to me and I took a step back.

"It wouldn't be a _second_ chance for me, it'd be the first"

"You know what I mean" he probably could tell I was trying to avoid answering the question.

"Yes, I know"

I couldn't heko thinking about Dougie, we were so happy together but it had been more than a month and we hadn't made much progress. He was famous and would soon go away on tour... I was Lily when he was around, but what would I do when he left? Who would I be? I had nothing else at all, nothing _mine_; no money, no house, no food. I depended on him 100% and I needed to something by myself, maybe Alec could give me that, maybe I had a job, maybe someone needed _me_. Dougie said I was no burden but all I did was waste his money, I could do nothing at all if it wasn't for him or his money.

"Will you come home with me?" he said "If you don't like it later, you'll be free to go, but just try, please. Give me a chance to show you _your_ life. It's not great but it's yours"

* * *

**Doug's POV ... again.**

Alec was outisde, I didn't want him inside my house. Lily was standing in the doorway, one suitcase in her hand. I couldn't believe she was leaving... Leaving _me_ for _him_... So easily. Did the truth really matter _that much_ to her?

"You promised..." I said as I held Terry in my arms. I don't understand people when they say animals can't feel or think. He could feel she was leaving, I knew it because I felt it too, he wasn't dumb and I was either, I knew this was going to happen and yet I hadn't listened to my friends' warnings because I'd wanted to believe she would sacrifice that much for me "You said you wouldn't forget me"

"And I won't" she said "I want to see what my life was like"

"_This_ is your life"

"My _real _life"

"It's the same damn thing, you heart didn't stop beating, it's just _one_ life"

She walked closer to me and when she was about to caressed Terry's head, I stepped back.

"I'm a single dad now" I said.

"Dougie, _please_..."

"You are not Lily anymore. You chose to be Janice and I wasn't in her life. You know you'll try to forget me so you can be with _him_"

She looked down and I was glad she did, I couldn't stand to see her cry, not even now that I was so sad and disappointed. She quickly kissed my lips before I could even more, her eyes quite wet, she probably didn't want to cry in front of me.

"I love you, Dougie... Goodbye"

* * *

**Relax. I think I said I wasn't ever going to write sad endings again, they are depressing, so sooner or later everything will be fine. Now make a click where it says 'review this story/chapter' ! :D**


	13. Separated Lives

**Updating from school! Weird! Leaving before the teacher can kick my ass for using Internet bye!**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

I had to throw the keys of my car because Terry had ruined them. I called the car company and they said they would send a special locksmith to help me. But meanwhile, I had no car. I _also_ cut my hand while I was picking up all the pieces of glass from the floor and cursed all the way to the hospital..._ By_ _bus_. I hadn't travelled by bus in which seemed a lifetime. Tom came to pick me up when the doctors were finished with me and then he asked about both Lily and my car, but I wasn't in the mood to explain _anything_ to anyone. Besides, he would have just say '_I told you so_' and if I got any angrier, I would break something and probably hurt my hand again.

Disappointement was stuck in my brain, all I could think was her, how great it had been to lived with her and date her. I shoudln't have been such a coward, I should have made my next move at least a little bit faster, maybe if I had, she would still be here... She didn't even get to hear her song, we all had put _so much_ effort on it.

The house was so quiet, I hadn't realized it until she came into my life. Terry seemed sad too. He was usually quite playful, but now he was always laying on the sofa with a sad look on his face. Ever since she left, I would usually turn on the music as soon as I arrived home, I couldn't bare the silence. Then I picked Terry up and held him for as long as I could. He was used to play a lot and be loved a lot as well. Now she was gone, he spent loads of hours alone, Leah slept all the time and ignored him completely, and I wasn't home that much either.

I knew I would forget her sooner or later, but _meanwhile_, I couldn't help missing her and everything related to her, everything she used to do or say. I would always find myself thinking about our last kiss and then think about her smile, her dark and soft hair, her thin but gorgeous lips, everything. She was beautiful in the inside _and_ the outside too, maybe too good to be mine, but way _too_ perfect to be Alec's. I give a f******k about him to be honest, I could be a thousand times better than him, I could give her a better life... I really wished I could tell her that, but I honestly didn't dare. She'd given me the adress of her new house, but I didn't want to go, I couldn't bare seeing them together or being with her without being able to touch her or _more_. You can not be friends with someone who you love and loves you back and yet you can't be together and you both know it, it's a torture. So I had to let her go, it was what she wanted and I was always going to do what she wished. She had rejected the life I'd tried to give her and there was nothing I could to about it, it'd been her choice.

**Lily's POV**

I had doubts about leaving, but I'd already done it and it'd been more than a month since I moved. I hadn't heard from Dougie since then, I'd given him Alec's adress but I had the feeling he wasn't going to come and that made me feel as if I shouldn't go to visit him either, he must hate me, he didn't want to see me, I didn't feel welcome anymore... But I couldn't complain, it wasn't his fault; I had let him down after everything he's done for me, he had his right to hate me.

Our neighbourhood seemed pretty dangerous compared to Dougie's. It was more than an hour ago from his house. There usually weren't people on the streets and if you did get to see someone, then you should never look straight into their eyes, people doesn't like that sometimes, and, believe me, you _don't_ wnat to make _them_ angry. Their faces usually looked fierce, as if they were ready to kill you with just their eyes, or afraid, as if someone could kill them just by staring at them. The best thing I could do was not to bother _anyone_ for _any_ reason.

Alec lived in a small apartment in a tiny building that only had four apartments and I could hear people fighting from inside of one of them. Alec didn't seem to give it any importance as we walked toward my new home. Nothing brought back any memories and that made me feel as lost as when I had woken up for the first time in Danny's bedroom... But this time Dougie wasn't around to support me and it was my choice.

The apartment was in the second -_and last_- floor. Everything inside seemed to be either dark or dirty. There weren't almost any furnitures, both the bathroom and kitchen were tiny, the living-room had a small couch and an old TV, and the bedroom had a wardrobe and a rather big bed. The fridge was empty, the windows were closed and there was nothing like a broom, nothing related to cleaning. For some reason, nothing here surprised me, nothing shocked me as it may have shocked someone '_normal_'.

Alec was being very nice to me, he even brought me flowers twice. He slept in the living-room's couch after I told him I wouldn't feel comfortable if we had to share the bed, I'd agreed coming here with him but everything was happening too fats. We bought food just for dinner and lunch, no wonder why Dougie had found me so thin, Alec was _too_ thin too. He would give me money every morning to buy the food and then I'd cook. He always left after lunch and then came back at 8p.m., always at the same time.

I had to change my clothes, he said they were too luxurious for our neighbourhood, that I wasn't safe as long as I wore them, someone would want to steal them. So I gave him my clothes, the clothes Dougie had bought for me, and he sold them and then bought me more normal clothes. I kept the dress though, and a pair of jeans and a shirt; I just couldn't let go _everything_ he'd given me, that was too much to ask.

I didn't have the freedom I'd wanted, Alec worked quite a lot, though he hadn't tell me exactly what he did, and I tried to make the place look at least a little bit better. I could either blame heaven for this new messy home or I coud be positive and try to make this life a little bit better.

I wanted to believe in Alec, fall in love with him if it was possible, but some things just didn't fit. For example: he seemed confused when I asked him about the ring I had. We were having dinner and I thought that asking about the ring and it's meaning could bring up a sweet conversation, maybe even memories. People always say love can make miracles.

"So where did you get the idea?" I asked him.

"What idea?" he said.

"The ring"...

He seemed confused first, then a bit nervous when he saw me playing with it. He hesitated, and though I was really trying to make this easier, to make it work out, it seemed to me that he lied. I've got amnesia but I'm no fool.

"A friends told me about it" he said.

Then I asked about my life; I couldn't understand how my life was just about staying in this apartment all the time and clean, just clean and clean, I wasn't going to accept that. Dougie would usually take me to different places, such as parks, museums, whatever, I would always take a walk with Terry too, but now I did nothing at all, I spent the whole day in those for little rooms. I was going to go mad sooner or later.

"You don't do much" he said "It's not worth having friends _here_ anyway"

He also told me not to talk to whoever lived in out building. He said they may even be dangerous, that everyone around here was a bit crazy. I didn't desagree to be honest, yet I saw a little boy coming out of the other apartment that was on hour same floor; how could _he_ be dangerous? He couldn't be older than 10. He had some bruises in his arms and I usually heard shouts from his home. '_Poor boy_' was all I could think, there was nothing I could do for him.

I asked him about what I thought was a church, he had to know about it, it _had_ to be important if I could remember it... But he didn't. The same thing happened when I asked him about the radio; he knew _nothing _at all about it.

Susie, the cat, didn't seem to like me at all. I didn't get too close to her, she watched me with jealous eyes and I was damn sure that she would have eaten me a long time ago if she was a lioness. She was dirty, just as everything seemed to be, and she spent a lot of time in Alec's lap when he was home. I didn't see how I could spend all the day of my life in this place with this cat, it just didn't made sense.

There was something wrong.


	14. I'm Asking You To Stay

**I have a extremely difficult exam on Monday... I am so screw, guys. Ethics. I think 'Ethics' is saying enough. So I dont know about Sunday's update, I'll do my best, I hope you know that.**

**Once again, I would like to encourage you to write your own stories. If you already have stories, I'll check them out as soon as I have more than 5 minutes of freedom in my life, I'm just so busy at the moment.**

**I'm proud of myself, I finally learned to write 'neighbourhood' without screwing up. Congratulations to me! [remember I talk Spanish, not English. I live in Argentina]  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

_**Vicky: rata asquerosa, hace un comentario loco!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Still Lily's POV**

Alec was gone by the time the bell rang. Nobody had ever come to visit neither os uf, so I felt excited for the first time in weeks; maybe a friend of the past had come back to talk to me or someone from my family. Alec hadn't told me much about me, he liked silence and music, he usually listened to classical music. I liked it but it made me feel tired after a while... I certainly didn't expect to see Dougie waiting under the rain. I didn't know what to say or even _do_, I didn't know how I felt either. You'll_ never_ hear me say I'm not happy to see him, but after a month of trying to forget him and fall in love with someone else, seeing him even _more_ beautiful than I remembered brought back loads of memories... _And feeligs_. He had ruined the romance I'd tried to build between Alec and me in just one second. He was trying too see through the rain, watching his back all the time, he obviously knew this neighbourhood wasn't too safe. It broke my heart to see him waiting for me in such a crappy weather with my lovely Terry inside his coat, safe from the rain.

I opened the building's old door but he didn't move an inch.

"Hi" I said after some seconds of staring at each other. Have you even been in a situation in which you have so many things to say and yet you can't speak a word? Well, that was what happened to me, I froze completely, it could be due to the surprise of seeing him there or because I was nervous.

"What a neighbourhood" he said, almost whispering.

"I know... Why don't youw come in?"

"No, thanks. I came to bring you Terry" he said and put him out of his coat "It was a gift for you, he misses his mom"

"Oh..." I took the still little dog in my arms. I'd missed him too, but right now I could only focus on Dougie. The rain made his hair become quite curly and his blue eyes seemed even brighter next to his black coat. It was as if he got more and more beautiful with every breath he took.

"How is he treating you?" he asked.

"Ok" I said, he nodded, that sad look still stuck on his face.

"Goodbye, then"

"Wait, that's _it_?"

"What were you expecting?"

"I dont know... _Stay_"

"I can't. You may want me back _now_, but I'm sure you'll throw me out _again_ later. I don't belong with you anymore"

"Please, don't say that"

"Hey, _you_ walked away from _me_. I asked you to stay but you didn't listen, so don't look at me like _that_ and expect me to say everything's alright because it's _not_. You got what you wanted ant what you wanted wasn't _me_" his voice trembled in the end and I couldn't understand if he was actually crying or it was only the rain falling down his face. It could be both.

I looked down ashamed, I didn't want him to see me crying, he would believe I was doing it on purpose and I wasn't, I just couldn't help it. He was right about everything, but I still wanted him to stay at least five more minutes, it was so hard to let him go so easily _again_.

I suddenly felt his cold lips against mine, his wet hair next to mine and a second later he disappeared in the rain. I touched my lips and cried. Now he had nothing else to remember me but his own memories, which he would probably try to forget. I could tell he wasn't angry, he was disappointed, he didn't hate me as I thought, he was just offended by the decisions I'd made... He _missed_ me. He wanted me back but wouldn't ask me to go with him again after I left... And I wanted him back too. I didn't feel comfortable with this life, I needed more time, though time was nothing at all because I didn't _really_ have a life, _this_ wasn't living.

Alec arrived all wet and tired. He didn't seem to be in a good mood, though I didn't ask why. I'd thought about telling him I wanted to leave the house; we would still be in touch, of course, but I didn't feel like I belonged there just then... But I started to have my doubts about telling him Dougie had come to visit me and that I wanted to leave, but I forgot about Terry, who he soon saw.

"What's a _dog_ doing here?" he said as he sat down on an old chair of the kitchen.

"It's mine" I said and locked him in the bedroom because I was afraid that Alec's evil cat would try to hurt him. Susie hated me and everything else but his owner. _No way_ that cat had missed me at all, I had amnesia but I wasn't stupid.

"I don't want a dog here" he said "Get rid of it"

"I won't, Alec, I _want_ him. I'll take care of him, I promise, he won't bother you"

"Where did you find him? I'll take him back there tomorrow"

"I said I want to keep him. Besides, he has nowhere else to go. Dougie brought him today"

"Dougie? Who's _Dougie_?"

"You dont know his name?" Dougie had once told me that everyone from England knew them, even if they didn't listen or like them. How came Alec didn't know him? Even after meeting him! He also didn't have much of a British accent, he sometimes did, but he could just be faking it. What is he wasn't from U.K., what if he was from somewhere else? Was his stay even legal? There are lodas of immigrants who try to find jobs here in England, which is a very powerful country. "I'm talking about Dougie, the guy you met"

"The one you were _dating_?" he stood up, I'd never seemed him in a bad mood before but I wasn't scare of him anyway "Why was _he_ here?"

"He's my friend"

"Well, I dont want you to see your '_friend_' anymore"

I kind of laughed ironicly and raced an eyebrow "I'm sorry, Alec, but I'll do _whatever _I feel like doing and see _whoever _I want to see"

He seemed angrier at my lack of respect and grabbed me by my arm, his hand strongly closed around it. I tried pushing him away but he was surprinsingly strong to be so thin.

"You'll do what _I_ tell you do to!" he shouted as he shook me.

"Let me go, you are hurting me!" I shouted back.

"Did you understand me!?" he shouted and then pushed me. I felt to the floor and quickly stood up again. I ran to the bedroom and locked the door behing me, at least pleased that he hadn't followed me. Terry looked at me with sweet eyes from the bed; he reminded me so much of Dougie. He would never do what Alec had just done to me, _never_. I lookd at my arm, I could see his fingers marked in my skin as if he had had red paint on them. I put my hand over my face for a minute and tried not to burts out into tears, not to loose control. I felt scared and completely confused, I hadn't expected what had just happened.

It took me a while to be under complete control again, I was still sitting in the floor with the back againts the door. Alec hadn't talked to me or even come to say anything else, and I was happy he didn't. Terry had fallen asleep in my lap but I couldn't close my eyes, now afraid Alec would loose control again. I'd never imagined he could be like that... Where was the sweetness _now_? I was sure about something; he hadn't been part of my life before if he had always behaved like this, no matter how much I could have changed, I could had never allow anybody to treat me like that and I wasn't going to let this go. I was leaving as soon as I could.


	15. Prisoner

**It's Sunday and it's also 8.53am [at least on my country]. This should be illegal, I should be sleeping but damn I've got to study _AGAIN_. There's a car alarm that's being making noise for about 5 minutes and the bird of the couple who live next door are making noise too... I'm going to so mad very soon, you can bet on it.  
**

**When I first started writing this story, I had about 4 ideas for future stories. Now, I have 17! I'm not ever going to finish writing, OMG. hahaha So if you turn out to be someone who follow my stories, you are going to be stuck with me for a while :D At least you can tell your parents you spend time in the computer for a good reason; reading!**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Several knocks on the bedroom's door woke me up early in the morning.

"Are you awake?" Alec's voice said from the other side of the door "I'm really sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at you"

I didn't answer, there was no justification for violence, never. I still had marks on my arm, his hand was painted in my pale skin. My fears had been replaced with anger; how dare him?

"Look, I'm going to work earlier today" he said "I'm sorry again, alright? I'll lock the door because I'm afraid of leaving you alone here"

My eyes flew opened; he'd never locked the door before, this was new. And how come he was doing it right after our first fight? I jumped off the bed and unlocked the door, but he was long gone. I tried opening the front door but he'd really locked it. I cursed under by breath and threw myself agains the wall.

"Alec, open the door, it's not funny!" I shouted. I didn't like the idea of being locked in this tiny apartment, besides I had no food left, opening the windows wasn't safe and the evil cat was hidden somewhere. I wasn't going to become a prisoner, I wasn't, I couldn't, I refused "Alec, you come back here right now! Alec!"

After ten minutes of shouting, I assumed nobody would help me and that he hadn't heard me -or he had ignored me if he did. I felt so unease, he was doing this on porpuse; I had no escape, no other key, no telephone... Nothing. I was hungry because last night I hadn't eaten dinner and we only hate lunch and dinner so I hadn't eaten in about 24 hours, I need more food. I wouldn't be able to eat until he came back and only God knew what time that was. I didn't have food for Terry either; I could wait, he couldn't, he was a baby, just a puppy and he was use to eating all the time in Dougie's house.

I knelt down in front of the door and started hitting it so at least someone would listen to me... But what would the neighbours do anyway? They were all jerks or they used drugs, I'd seen them. I rested my head again the wall and bit my lower lip as I thought how stupid I'd been; I shouldn't have come here... If I had had bad feelings about my past, I shouldn't have ran desperatly to find it. I waited for hours yet nothing came, I was stuck there, there was no way out.

"Are you still there?" a soft voice said from the other side of the door, from the hallway.

I looked up at the door as if I could see the person threw it and suddenly felt so stupid about it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mark... I live in front of your apartment. I heard you earlier but I couldn't help you because my mamma was around"

"Oh, you are the little boy, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm not little, miss, I'm ten"

"Ok, big boy, help me to get out of here. The guy who lives with me locked me in. Is there any other key?"

I could hear him laugh "People always have another key, miss."

"Well, excuse me for not knowing the survival guide for this neighbourhood. Do you know there the extra-key is?"

"I'd seen the tall guy hide it before... It'f in this side, I'll unlock the door, dont worry"

The best relationship I had was with a ten years old boy, how screw up was my life? I waited for a couple of minutes then I hit my head against the door.

"Oh, sorry" the boy said "what were you doing behing the door if you knew I was going to open it?"

"You didn't say you were going to open it!" I said as I put my hand over my nose.

"I think it was obvious"

"You are too annoying to be ten"

"Hey, I unlocked the door, you owe me, miss"

I rolled my eyes and laughed; this was annoying, yes, but it was also the funniest things than happened to me ever since I left Doug's house. Mark was tall for his age, his skin was dark and so were his hair and eyes. He still had bruises on his arms but now he also had a big one on his face.

"Mark, what happened to you?" I asked him as I closed the door behing him. He gave me the extra key and I put on my pocket, hoping Alec wouldn't notice it was gone.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"You can trust me"

"I dont even know you"

"Yet you are in my house, young man"

"First, it's not a house, these apartments look like caves. Secondly, this ain't your apartment, the tall guy owns it"

"You dont know me?" I asked confused. If I'd lived here all this time, he had to know me.

"No, you arrived just a time ago but I haven't talked to you, miss... You look nicer than the other ones, but I don't trust people, it's the only way to still be alive"

I didn't know what scared me the most; that a young boy was saying such hard words or the fact that this wasn't my home at all.

"So you are saying you never ever saw me before?"

"No, miss" he looked at me confused. I put a hand over my mouth, shocked and terrifed... I did was a prisoner after all.

"Do you know when Alec arrived here?"

"About three months ago... He's from France I think, we talked just once"

I could feel the tears arriving to my eyes, I'd been completely fool, this guy didn't know me at all, he had lied all the time.

"Are you ok, miss?"

I nodded and tried to calm down. I looked around and finally found the clock on the wall; it was nearly 8.00pm, Alec was about to arrive.

"Listen" I said "Don't tell anyone about today, will you please do that?"

The boy nodded, he seemed sweet though I knew he was probably going through horrible stuff, this wasn't a good place for a young kid "Are you going to be ok?"

"I will" I smiled at his sweetness "Will you be alright?"

"I'm a fighter, miss" he said and winked at me, what made me laugh for the first time in more than a month.

"Then I'll see you later Mark" I kissed his cheek and he left. I locked the door and ran to my bedroom, the locked that door too. I heard Alec arriving about ten minutes later, just on time. He said nothing to me and I said nothing to him, but I wasn't going to stay here, I wasn't going to allow this anymore, I wasn't going to be his prisoner.

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

Another day in the studio. I can not say I'm sad all the time because my friends keep my mind busy, it's one of the best things about the band to be honest. I had fun with them and they had been supportive with all this Lily thing, though we hadn't talked about it a lot, they knew it wasn't a comfortable subject.

But when I arrived home, I was on my own with my thought and feelings and her smiled was still stuck in my brain.

I walked directly to the answer machine and started listening to the messages I had as I started to get undressed; I was going to have a relaxing bath and go to bed early. I was just taking out my shirt when this one massage got my complete attention.

"Hello, my name is Eleonore O'Reilly" a lady that sounded quite old said "and I'm from the Stockwell Orphanage. One of the people who work with us saw the picture of Emily in your website and we were wondering if we could talk to her. Is she alright? We haven't heard about her since the day she left and we were quite worried to be honest. Please call us back as soon as you hear this"**  
**


	16. Beg, baby, beg

**There's this band... The Hoosiers. I really like them. Check them out, they have some cool songs, though they only have 1 CD, but the singer has a really good voice in my opinion. Hope you like them too! [well, if _anybody_ listen to them really...]**

**Oh, and more thing... The movie 'Brokeback Mountain' is so damn sad :( Do not watch it, that's my warning.**

**It's 7.13a.m. and I'm going to school now, so goodbye people!  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**D****oug's POV**

I ran to the phone and dialed the old lady's number, my heart beating so fast, half my clothes behind me and the wather of the shower still running. I called two times but no one answered me, I was getting seriously impatient, this was a very serious situation; if this old lady wasn't kidding me, if she was actually the truth, if Lily came from a orphanage, then Alec was a liar and she, after all, maybe belonged with me.

The third time I called, she answered me.

"Hello, who is this?" she said.

"My name is Dougie Poynter, you called me today" I said so fast that I was afraid she wouldn't understand a word of what I had just said and I was going to have to repeat everything and my heart would explode, I was so nervous, impatient.

"Oh, yes, hi dear. Is Emily there?"

"No, she's not here right now... I was calling you because I wanted to make sure you were saying the truth... How can I know you are not lying? You need to tell me something about her. And please do it as fast as you can"

"Well, Emily has stayed with us ever since her mother brought her. She left her with nothing but an old radio and a ring, poor child. Besides that, I can not say much, she was really quiet"

The ring, the radio, it matched.

"Could you describe the ring, please?"

"It was a very common ring... I believe it belonged to her father, that's what she said her mother had told her... It said something inside but I don't remember what it was exactly... I do remember it was a romantic phrase"

Everything matched, she wasn't lying, which meant _Alec_ did. I hung up the phone and ran outside to the cold weather of London, half naked, but I didn't care; Alec was a liar and she wasn't home. She wasn't mine, but at least she wasn't _his _either and I wouldn't allow him to do this, not anymore.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I took a big breath and opened the door, ready to comfront him. He stared at me from the living-room's sofa, then smile in a very sweet way.

"Hi, babe... I'm sorry about yesterday... Are we alright?" he said as he took Susie off his lap.

"No, we are not alright" I said "You lied, I don't belong here, you are not my past"

"What do you mean?" he said nervously, which made me realized even more how stupid I'd been to believe him. The desire for the truth ahd blinded me completely, I'd hurt Dougie for a reason that wasn't worth it and I'd lied to myself all this time trying to convice myself that sooner or later I was going to get use to this life.

"I_ know_ you are lying" I said "Don't pretent anymore"

I could the key in my pocket, I was ready to take Terry in my arms as soon as the conversation was over and leave forever.

He stood up very fastly but not to hit me or anything, he just blocked my way.

"But I love you" he smiled nervously "I really do... I _need_ you"

"But I need the truth and you've been holding me back all this time. Let me go, you know this isn't going to work out"

"Why not?" he grabbed my arms and pushed me closer to him "You don't understand, I _really_ need you"

"Need me for what?"

"Marry me"

"_What_?" for a minute I thought he was fooling around, he had lost his mind, but his face was serious and kind of out of control too.

"I need you to marry me" he said.

"But _why_?" I tried pushing him away, but once again he held me tightly, I wish I was as strong as he was despite of my lack of weight.

"Please, girl, the government will come for me, make me go away to Finland again, and I can't go back there, they'll kill me"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"The drug dealers of France! I don't have their money yet, they'll kill me"

So _that_ was his job, he was a stupid drug dealer and I was the blindest stupid girl in the whole world. This was getting worst by the minute, everything he said was something I rather not know.

He shook me, I stumbled and felt backwards. He knelt by my side and held me tightly again, so close to me that I could smell the smell of cigarretes or whatever it was coming from his mouth. I turned my head to the other side so I wouldn't have to smell it anymore, it was horrible.

"_Please_, girl, marry me" he said "I can't go back to France, you have to do this!"

"No way! Get off me, Alec, _please_!" I tried pushing him away without success, I hadn't eaten in a long time and my whole body felt weaker than it usually was.

"Dont be selfish!!" he shouted, obviously getting angrier and more nervous "I need you, you _can't_ leave me. You'll learn to love me, I promise, you _will_!!"

He pressed his lips against mine. I kicked him and he only got angrier. He pushed me toward the floor, his whole body over me so I couldn't move an inch. He wasn't just hitting me and kissing me against my will, but I couldn't also breath with all his body over mine. I tried kicking him and pushing him but everything was useless, until he shouted and turned away from me. My little lovely Terry had his mouth closed around his ankle, he seemed angry, maybe as much as Alec was. I hit Alec in the face and he felt backwards, though he wasn't unconscious, just a little bit confused. I grabbed Terry in my arms and ran to the door. I quickly put my free hand on my pocket and grabbed the little key. My whole hand was shacking as I put the little thing in the door's lock. I opened it and didn't even close it behing me as I ran outside, but he grabbed me from behing and pushed me in again. I put Terry down on the floor so he wouldn't get hurt and turned around to fight back.

Mark opened his apartment's door and looked terrified when he saw Alec pushing me over and over again as he yelled at me, begging me to stay, but didn't hesitate and helped me. He ran toward us and tried to pushing Alec away from me without success; he wasn't strong enough and neither was I. Alec pushed me to the floor and then pushed Mark too. He was about to hit my little friend, but I grabbed him from behind.

"Get off me!" he said and pushed me again, though this time I felt nothing behind me.

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

I felt a horrible feeling when I was Lily lying on the floor, blood around her head. Alec was staring at her from the top of the stairs, his face also horrified. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving at all.

"Open the door!" I yelled but he didn't move, he just ran his hands through his hair as he watched her, his eyes completely afraid "Open the damn door, _now_!"

He was in shock, he wasn't going to help me so I started kicknig the door over and over again, tears of fear in my eyes. I finally managed to break the lock and door opened. I ran to her side and knelt down next to her. A little boy with bruises ran down the stairs but stopped as soon as he saw her unconscious.

"Is she dead?" he asked, almost choking.

"I don't know" I said, almost choking aswell.

"_You_ pushed her! _You_ killed her!" the little boy said as he stared at Alec.

"She's _not_ dead!" I said, though I didn't really know it exactly, it was only what I wanted to believe "Now came here, take my cellphone and call an ambullance _now_!"

He did as I told him while Alec ran away. I didn't stop him, I didn't care right now. I was holding Lily, well, _Emily_, in my arms, her blood running down my arms. I bit my lip as I watched her, as I waited for the ambullance, hoping it wasn't too late, hoping I wouldn't loose her again.


	17. Hoping You Are Not Gone

**Updating again before going to school, I love coming home and reading many reviews all the same time. Some of you guys write really funny reviews, thanks for that :D I'll be checking your stories when I get free time, I swear, but right now I can't even go to a bookstore to a buy a book I want. I NEED FREE TIME.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

The ambulance arrived but they didn't let me go with them, they said she was in a serious bad condition and they needed space to work. I followed them as they carried her to the ambulance and then ran to my car to follow them, taking the little boy with me, he wouldn't have let me go without him. I called Tom, I was panicking and shacking, thinking she could be already dead, the doctor had almost ignored me completely so it was serious, the blood in the floor was enough to understand it. I was afraid I would crash my ran because my eyes were of tears, tears for fears.

I had no idea who the boy next to me was, but he seemed concerned and young, he was caressing Terry's head, holding the little dor as if it was all he had left.

"What happened?" I asked him as I followed the ambulance closely, afraid I would loose it by accident and then I would freak out even more.

"She wanted to leave" he said, his voice trembling a little bit "but he wouldn't let her. I heard her scream... Then she opened the door but he grabbed her... I tried to help her but he pushed me. She tried to help me, he was going to hit me... He pushed her and she fell off the stairs. Then you arrived"

"He hit her before today?" I asked, thinking how she could have been able to keep that from me.

"I dont know... I don't think so... I think it was only this time. Oh, and one time yesterday" he said.

I somehow felt at leas better around her; she hadn't had time to tell me. She tried to leave him and almost died trying. Well, who knew, she could be already dead.

I bitted my lips and cursed '_she's not dead, she's not dead_' I tried to convince myself over and over again.

"You are Dougie Poynter, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am"

"Will you help her? She deserves it"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't allow myself to think either, I couldn't breath properly, I didn't feel the cold in my nakes chest, I didn't feel myself shaking because of the cold. I was out of control. What would I do if she died? If she died, it was going to be my fault, I'd be stupid enough to let her go so easily and all because of jealousy. I should have put her safety before my feelings, but no, I always had to be so damn stupid, so damn impulsive.

The ambulance stopped and so did my car. The boy and I ran behind the doctors who kept saying things I couldn't understand, though they dind't sound good. When they came into a white room, one of the doctors put a hand over my chest.

"Sorry, sir, you'll have to wait here" he said.

"But-"

"We need to work" he said and then left.

I stood there, just staring at the door.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" the little boy said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"I dont know..."

"She looked really bad"

I looked down at him, he had tears in his eyes and kept caressing Terry's head, his arms full of bruises.

"Are you alright, kid?" then I remembered he was somebody else's kid and they had to be looking for him "I'll take you back to your house now"

"No, please dont..." he said as he stepped away a little bit "I dont want to go back there"

He looked scared, yet showed loyalty to my dear Lily. I could tell he meant what he said, this boy wasn't fooling around, he must had a hard life in that old building.

"Alright, you can stay... But don't get me into any trouble" I said. He nodded and we sat together. He rested his head against my arm. First I looked down at him, kind of annoyed, but he looked so tired that I didn't mind.

I couldn't I was waiting to be told if she was alive or dead, if she was going to make it, if I was ever going to kiss her again. She couldn't just die like this; she had been looking for the truth and now I had it, I could give her what she had truly wanted, and yet once again I couldn't and I may never will. '_Stop it, asshole_' I thought '_She's going to make it... She has to..._'

* * *

Thirs person

She felt great pain all around her head, she couldn't understand a thing. She could feel something comfortable under her. A bed? How was that possible? She tried to think about the last thing she could remember; the storm, the ring, the adress, the thief, the blood, the emptyness and then nothing else. 'Stupid thief' she thought as she remember the moment in which he had hit her in the head with a wooden stick. Why didn't he just take her money and left? It wasn't fair, that was all she could think of... That had been the very first time in her life that she had had money and yet a stupic thief had decided to rob her. Her mother had given her that money, it had been all she had had, it was the last thing she would ever do for her daughter and that was because she was dying. She could have never taken care of her, she wasn't going to be a good mother and she knew it, so she'd decided to left her to someone who could take better care of her baby. But still, she had sent her daughter some gifts through the years; an old radio, a ring that belonged to her father, money and a very special letter...

'The letter' Emily thought and wondered if the thief had taken her that away from her too. And what about the ring? She moved her hand toward her neck, looking for her ring, her eyes still closed, but another hand came from nowhever and held hers tightly.

"You are awake!" a young man's voice said.

Her eyes flew opened and she pushed him away. She looked around confused; she was wearing clothes that did not belong to her, the room she was in was extremely white and two people were staring at her; the first was looked young and was the one who had held her hand, his eyes were blue and his hair was blond, he looked like an angel, yet who the hell did he think he was to come that close to her? The second man looked like... A doctor?

"Am I in the hospital?" she asked.

"Yes, miss, you had an accident, you fell from some stairs" the doctor said.

"No, I didn't..." I said confused "A guy hit me with a stick"

Both the doctor and the blond boy looked at each other confused.

"No" the blond one said "Alec pushed you, Lily"

"Are you calling me Lily? Why are you calling me Lily? And who the hell are you?"

Confusing ran through her; was she suppose to know him? Why was he callin her like that? Why did they both insisnt about the stairs thing? Who was Alec? Was she dreaming? Were they crazy?

"Oh, damn, I knew it..." the doctor mumbled.

"Knew what?" she asked, still very much confused, her heart beating fast "What's going on?"

"Lily, it's me, Dougie, you are fine, you are safe now" he said and took her hand again, but she pushed him away once more.

"Hey, you, perverd, put your hands on your pockets!" she said.

"You don't remember me?"

"I think she doesn't..." the doctor said "You said she had amnesia-"

"What?" she asked, interrupting him completely, now really thinking they were both mad.

"Well, if she lost her memory because she hit her head, doing it again may have brought back her memories... But erased another ones" the doctor explained to the blond one.

"I don't have amnesia" she said.

"Oh, really? Then would you mind telling me what day is today?"  
"I guess it's the 12th of September or something like that"

"Sorry, you guess wrong" the doctor said and he slowly gave her the newspaper that was lying on a little desk. She opened it and saw the date in the corner of the front page; 27th of Demcember.

"What the hell-" she threw the newspaper away from her and looked at both of them afraid. Could it be true?


	18. Back To The Start

**Do you know what I like about my stories? Real facts. For example, Stockwell Orphanage is real [Well, _was_]... The orphanage was open until London was bombed in World War II (I couldn't find any other orphanage). The distance and time-travel mention below between Stockwell and Hampstead is also a real fact... You don't even imagine how much time I spent looking for that and looking for a list of the most expensive neighbourhoods in London and then I had to pick up one that wasn't too close to Stockwell, so I also had to look for maps... I just wanted to point that out, I really put a lot of effort on my stories, I don't like just making up facts, that's why I appreciate so much your reviews.**

**Oh, one more things... I still want to encourage all of you to write your own stories! It's fun, seriously!  
**

**Enjoy and keep reviewing :D  
**

* * *

The doctor explained her everything that Dougie had explained to him after she woke up, she didn't seem to want to be near anybody, she seemed upset, but Emily also had asked them what the hell had happened to her during those three months and they had decided it would be better if the doctor talked to her on their own. He told her all about the day of the storm, when the boys found her under the rain, that she lived with Dougie most of the time, then she moved with Alec, who had pretended to be her boyfriend, about their fight and the accident with the stairs. She was afraid and felt lost, she was in shock, it was hard to process all that information in so little time, so unbelievable _but_ yet true.

Dougie seemed to have had great importance during her first period of amnesia, but she couldn't manage to feel thankful because nothing of what he had done for her was in any corner of her memory. Those three months were gone.

Meanwhile, Doug was happy to finally see she was fine after three days of watching her sleeping, she'd been unconscious for a long time and he was starting to feel very impatient, her head injury had been pretty serious and here were the consequences... He didn't know what to do with this new situation, he hadn't expected it at all, he had even thought that maybe _finally_ they would be together, he would take her away from Alec and maybe she would come back to him... But now she had no idea who he was, he could be like Alec, though he wasn't, but Emily wouldn't know that, she couldn't trust him like the first time. Her face had looked so scared when he tried to hold her, she had pushed him away twice and it hurt him deeply to remember that.

At least he had found a little bit of satisfaction while he had waited for Emily to wake up; Alec was where he belonged now: jail.

"You asked to see me?" he said as he opened the door. Emily was still in the hospital, it took her a while to understand everything that had happened and the doctors had thought that it would be better if she stayed a little bit longer while she processed everything that had happened to her. Four days after she woke up, she had asked a doctor to call Dougie and he had thought eagerly that she had remembered him.

"Yes" she said, she was sitting in a chair, waiting for him "I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure" he said and smiled. He knew just by the way she looked at him that she hadn't remembered him, her eyes weren't happy when she saw him like that used to be, he loved to see he made her happy, but now her eyes looked as sad as when he had met her... At least now he knew _why_ she had seemed so unhappy, being an orphan couldn't make you too happy, she had been abandonded in a really unfair way, and only because her mother didn't feel like she was going to be a good mum, she hadn't even tried... He knew all this because he had met Eleonore O'Reilly while her dear Emily was unconscious, she'd told him everything she knew, though it wasn't much.

Though he felt disappointed and sad because she couldn't remember the love the used to feel for each other, he was at least thankful to be able to see her one more time.

"When you found me that day..." she said "Did you find a letter near me too?"

"No, I'm sorry but we didn't"

She looked down and cursed her crappy luck. She looked up to see him again and hesitated before smiling at him "The doctor told me everything you did for me and I wanted to thank you"

"Are you sure you don't remember me _at all_?" he couldn't help it, he was still hoping she would remember everything suddenly, like a miracle, he thought he deserved a miracle by now. She knew nothing about him, she felt nothing for him, nothing would keep them together now.

"I'm sorry... But I don't"

"How ironic" he said and smiled with sadness "You had promised me you would _always_ remember me"

Emily didn't answer, she didn't know what to say; she wanted to feel sorry but she couldn't, she didn't know him at all.

"What was there between you and me?" she asked "There's something about the way you look at me... And you are always expecting me to remember something... _You_"

Dougie looked away, he couldn't bare it anymore; was it that obvious that he was in love with her?

"It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" he said softly, then walked toward the door, ready to leave her in peace forever this time, she wouldn't even notice he was gone, he was _nothing_ to her.

He put his hand over the door's handle but turned to see her one last time before leaving.

"Did you escape from the orphanage?" he asked. He had forgotten to ask Eleonore about it and now the question had bothered him eversince he thought about it. Her story didn't made sense; Stockwell, where she was from, was about 8 miles, which is also about 13 km, away from Hampstead, which is where Danny's house is, so what was she doing so far away from the orphanage? Besides, Hampstead was a _very_ expensive neighbourhood, Danny always tells us about the celebrities he sees, and Emily had no money so what the hell was _she_ doing _there_?

"No" she answered "I turned 18 so they let me go. You can leave if you want at that age. I was trying to find my father, my mum told me she knew where my brother lived, she said he would help me"

"Where does your brother live then? I can help you find him. He must be very rich if he lives in Hampstead"

"His adress was in the letter I had, but I don't really remember it"

"Oh, that's a pitty... Did she said anything else about him?"

"All I know is his name, but it's a _very_ common name... It's Daniel Jones"

Dougie froze completely and immediately he compared his best-friend's face to hers; they weren't similar at all. Could it be possible that _Danny_ was _her_ brother? Danny thought he had heard about Emily's ring before, but he still couldn't remember from where... If it was from Emily's father, then it had to be Danny's father aswell, that's how he would know about it, but couldn't it be just a coincidence?

"Why are you looking at me like _that_?" Emily asked.

"I think I _may_ know your brother" Dougie said, not even believing he was saying those words.

"Are you serious?" Emily stood up, a smile on her face. She took Dougie's hand, the touch meant something very different for him than what it meant for her; he could feel the love burning inside him, asking him do to something about it, yet he couldn't "Please, take me with him"

"I... I don't know if you can leave yet" Dougie said.

"Please, Dougie... I have nothing at all, let me have this,_ please_"

She looked at him with begging eyes and he knew he would agree sooner or later, he just couldn't deny anything to her sweet eyes.

"Alright... Get changed and hurry up, I'm going to get you out of here"


	19. Hampstead

**Sorry, I had a busy day; I arrived at my home at 1pm, left at 1.30pm after eating, then came back at 7.30pm, had to do a lot of homework, then you know, the normal stuff; shower and dinner... Well, you know what they say; better later than never, right? I have an exam tomorrow, another one on Monday and ANOTHER ONE on Wednesday. Are they ever going to give us a break, God dammit?**

**OH AND BY THE WAY I didn't check the spelling/grammar mistakes so if there's anything out of place, then be it, it's late and I want to go to bed and dream about my boyfriend :D  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

They ran from Emily's room to the outside, holding hands all the time. In her mind, they were holding hands just to run at the same time, while in his, this meant more than _just_ holding her hand, he wanted to touch her skin, he wanted to feel her and then he would try to remember forever how it felt, in case he never got the chance do to it again. He knew she would be able to leave if she told the doctors she wanted to, there was no need to run, but he didn't sat a word, he just wanted an excuse to hold her hand.

"You should let me talk to him first" Dougie said as he drove away from the hospital "I'll tell him to call his father and ask him about the ring"

"Alright" she said "Are you sure it's him?"

"No" Doug said "That's why I want to make sure he is first"

Emily nodded, she was starting to feel the nerves she had fket when she left Stockwell Orphanage. She truly wanted to meet her family, shed never had one andthis could be her oportunity to belong somwhere for the first time. For 18 years she saw kids coming in and out the orphanage, for 18 years she had prayed for a family, for someone who would choose her instead of the around fifty kids there, but none of them thought she was special enough for their family, no one never laid eyes on her. She knew how those things worked after so many years; the blond boys and girls are the first ones to be adopted, then the ones with blue or green eyes, then the prettiest ones that were left, and then the ones who liked sports... Whoever came for a kid, never chose just a kid, but chose the moest perfect one they could get. She learned about the cruelty of the world by just looking at it with her own eyes; nobody was looking for just a son or daughter, they wanted the best, always the best, and the ones who couldn't be that were left behind. Then she got older and when you are around 11 or 12, nobody saw you anymore. He father was the only family he had left because her mother had died not long ago, she knew she was dying and that's why she'd tried to help her find her father before she died. This was her last chance.

"What if he rejects me?" she said and looked at Dougie.

"He wont, you are lovely"

"It doesn't matter if I'm lovely or not... I don't think he even knows about me"

"Your mother never told him?"

"No... They were lovers, she knew he would leave her if she told him but still she tried. She told him she was going to get abortion and he believed her but then she couldn't find a doctor that wanted to do it... He left her a few days later anyway, the whole idea of the possibility of another child had opened his eyes... He didn't want me"

"How do you know all that?"

"She sometimes sent me letters... Just once in a couple of months but at least she tol me their story..."

"I'd always wondered why your eyes looked sad... Now Im beginning to understand"

"No offence but you would never understand me"

"I can... I've told you before my story but you dont remember it now. I know what's like to be rejected; my father left my family many years ago"

Emily felt bad about him, she was being rude with him sometimes and yet he was nothing but charming with her, always trying to help her as much as he could, always watching her with love in his eyes, love she couldn't understand.

"Why did he leave you?" she asked.

"I've never known... I guess we weren't good enough for him"

"You are great, Dougie"

"You don't know that" he smiled playfully.

"I know enough"

They stayed in silence for a while, Dougie was trying not to drive too fast so he could be able to spend more time with her. Every second was a second he would keep in his memory always. He started to wonder how his friend would react if it turned out she was really his sister after all. Dougie knew his parents had got divorced when he was about 13, so this meant Danny's father had cheated on her while they still were married... That weren't nice news.

"Danny already likes you" Dougie said "You don't ermember him but you have already met him and you two used to spend a lot of time together when you lived with me"

"Don't you think he will hate me? His father, out father, cheated on her mother with mine"

"It's not your fault"

"But people always blame someone"

"Then he will blame his father. They don't have a very nice relationship anyway."

Emily was looking out the window nervously, Dougie could tell she was freaking out. He parked the car in front of Danny's house and she turned to see him, surprised of where his brother lived, a beautiful big white house, it seemed huge... Well, all te houses were beautiful in Hampside.

"Is this friend of your rich?" she asked.

"Yes, we are from McFLY" Dougie explained "Haven't you ever heard about us?"

"Yes, of course, I always spend hours listening to my old radio and your songs area just lovely. I didn't know it was you though, I'd never seen your faces"

She smiled, a rush of excitement running through her body. She was in front of Dougie Poynter.

"Wow, my luck is getting better" she said and smiled, then started to feel nervous again "Wait a minute... I'm poor, he's rich... He's so going to reject me!"

"Money has nothing to do with this"

"Everything has to do with money"

"I fell in love with you and I didn't care about your money" Dougie spoke fastly so she wouldn't have time to react, then opened the car's door "I'll be right back"

Tom was in Danny's house too, they were trying to write a new song. Both of them were in agood mood and Dougie couldn't help getting nervous, he had no idea how his friend would react.

"What's up, Dougster?" Danny said as he closed the door behing Doug "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine... I need to ask you something veyr important"

"What?"

"Well, Emily's ring belongs to her father and she remembers a name that belongs to her brother"

"That's great" Tom said "Now she was a clue to find her family"

"Yeah, well... Daniel Jones"

"Oh, dude, come on, you know I don't like my name like that" Danny complained.

"No, Danny, you don't get it... That's the name she remembers; Daniel Jones"

"It's a very common name" Tom said, he already understood what Doug meant.

"I know" he said, then turned to face Danny "Is there any chance the ring belonged to your father?"


	20. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy and I'm still am. Haven't written tomorrow's chapter but I promise I'll do my best to do it as fast as I can, I just have so much to do for school, damn they are being really assholes with us; why so many homework and exams? Give us a break, guys!**

**Listen to the song 'Apocalypse Please' by Muse, is one of the songs that Stephenie Meyes said would be cool for the movie. Doesn't matter if you dont like Twilight, the song's pretty awesome.  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**77 reviews in 19 chapters, how cool is that? hahaha.**

* * *

Danny sat on the sofa, a little bit shocked, he was starting to remember little things, details he had seen and kept as a secret since he was a child, fights between his parents he couldn't understand, he was still very young...

"I king of remember something..." he said "Mum was sad because dad had lost his ring. She gave it to him in their first aniversary, she told me that story thousand of times when I was a kid."

He looked up at his friends as if they had the answers he was privately looking for in his mind.

"Call your mother" Dougie encouraged him "Ask her, dude"

"Do you really think she can be my sister?"

"Everything seems to fit"

"Though we don't know for certain" Tom said.

Danny sighed and picked up the phone. He couldn't call his father, he hadn't talked to him in a loing time and this wouldn't be the nicest ever, so he chose to call his mum, who he adored and trusted.

"Hello, mum" he said"

"Hi, darling, how are you?" Dan's mum said.

"I'm fine... Listen, I need to talk to you about something very important. I think Doug's girlfriend is my sister"

"She's not my girlfriend" Dougie said annoyed... He wished she was!

"What the hell are you talking about, Danny? Have you been drinking?" Dan's mum laughed, not believen a word he was saying, seriously thinking he was drunk.

"I'm serious! I think she has dad's old ring"

It took her a while to answer, all the doubts she'd had for years finally had an answer but she hadn't expected this, a daughter that wasn't hers but yet his. He had cheated.

"That son of a b****, I knew it, Iknew he had someone somewhere else, Alan fucking Jones!"

"Mum, pleae, calm down" Danny said "What did dad's ring say inside?"

"It said 'forever and here on after'" she said angrily.

"Yes, it's her, she's a Jones"

"I can not believe this, the bastard never told me a thing, not even after the divorced!"

"I think he does't know, she's been raced in an orphanage"

"Oh, my God, por girl" she stopped, Danny knew her mother probably felt like crying and couldn't help feeling the same for a moment "So she's your sister, huh?"

"I guess... I'll take one of those DNA test or whatever they are, just to be sure"

"I bet she suffered a lot... We... Maybe we could take care of her"

"Aren't you mad?"

"At your father, yes! But there's no point in being mad at her, it's not her fault, Danny. She's probably suffered more then us"

"Listen, I'll talk to her... Come around later, mum, we'll talk more"

"Alright, baby... That girl needs a family and I knoew your father good enough to knoe he ain't gonna give her much love"

"Yeah, I konw... I'll handle it. Goodbye mum"

His friends were staring at him, worried looks on their faces, waiting for his reaction, Danny was strangely calm for this situation.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked.

"I don't know... My father is really an asshole"

"I agree" Doug said "But what about Emily? What are you going to do?"

"I want to talk to her"

"She's in my car"

Danny nodded and slowly stood up. None of them said anything, none of them knew what they were supposed to said. Dan walked outside, a strange feeling in this estomach seemed to bother him everytime he moved. He knew Emily and liked hear a lot as a friend, but now he felt he was meeting her all over again, for the very first time. Besides, she didn't remember him so this was really their first meeting for her.

He sat next to her, in the drivers seat, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm Danny" he said "You don't remember me but we used to hang out before"

"I'm Emil" she said, she didn't know what to do or say, what has happened inside the house.

"So you are my sister, right?"

"I am?" her nervourness had gone away, his calm and sweet face didn't know hate or rejection at all. Her hopes were more powerfull now. She ws finally were she wanted, she finally had what she's always wanted; a family. Even if it was only a brother... Even if it was only Danny...

"I've talked to my mother and my friends, we all agree you are a Jones... Emily Jones."

"I just want you to know I'm not expecting anything from your family, I just wanted to know who I am"

"It's alright" he smiled at her, trying to ler her know everything was just fine "There's just one thing I've got to tell you... My father is... Well, he's pretty much a jerk, he's really selfish, we honestly don't think he will give you any attention"

Emily looked down, her fears confirmed; both of her parents gave a damn thing about her, neither of them had loved her and they never would. She held back her tears and Danny softly caressed her hand. He couldn't help feeling kind of awkward but couldn't bare seeing her like that either, now he knew she had his sister he felt even closer to her.

"You still have me" he said "I think my mother will like to meet you and I have an older sister, she's cool, you'll like her"

"I hope they like me"

"They will... Meanwhile, you can live here."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that, really"

"But I want to, you are my... Family... I'm not the perfect roommate, I like to party and bring girls to my house, but I'll take care of you. Besides, you will love living here, there are loads of celebrities around here... I've seen Helena Bonham Carter and Tim Burton in the park with their son, also Jude Law in the bakery one, I followed Hugh Laurie for half an hour once too, he's from a really cool tv show, Dr. House... I've heard Brad Pitt has a house around here, though I haven't found it yet, and I saw Kate Winslet twice, she's gorgeous... Oh, and I even met Emma Watson, I asked her out but she said she was seeing someone... I think she liked though..."

Emily let out a small chuckle; she had no idea who were those people he'd mentiones, she's never watched TV because there was none on the orphanage, but Danny was so cute and funny that she couldn't help feeling happy. She nodded softly as a way to accept his offerd and he put an arm around her. She rested in head on her brother's shoulder and closed her eyes; she was home now, home was where Danny was.

* * *

**P.S.: All the celebrities I mentiones REALLY live in Hampstead... I told you I love real facts... Google Hampstead, go to wikipedia and you'll see it's not just made up crap.**


	21. Sorrow In His Eyes

**dopeyangel101 told me she's going to write a story, I'm glad someone's finally following my advice! So it'd be very nice if you guys checked out her story when she is ready to let us read it. I will let you know as soon as I know her story is free for everyone in the website. I don't know, I guess I just think we should all encourage everyone here and give them a chance, support each other. So congratulations dopeyangel101, hope you write an amazing story!**

**I'm my best-friend's kind of English teacher, how weird is that? :D Well, at least that shows I'm really good I'm doing at the subject!**

**Another chapter for you, my so dear followers :D Oh, and I think the end's coming soon. [NOT TODAY]  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**P.S.: I'm in a good mood.**

* * *

"Hi" a very surprised Dougie said when he opened the door and saw her there. Emily was wearing clothes Danny had given her after she made him swear he would accept money from her as soon as she got a job, she was looking pretty and slightly happier, her eyes no longer carried that deep sorrow that drove Dougie mad.

It had been around a week since he last saw her, he was happy for her but still missed her company and couldn't help thinking she belonged with him. If only she remembered him...

"Can I come in? It'd cold"

"Of course" he moved away from the door, but not too much so she would walk close to him; he'd do anything to hold her yet he couldn't, so that was the closest he could get to her, Doug had to take advantage of it, love it while it lasted.

They looked at each other for a moment, he was staring at her cheeks, which were slightly redder, her body wasn't as thin as before, she looked healthier too; she seemed to be doing great with Danny but that also mean she didn't need him anymore.

"I never got the chance to thank you for helping find my family..."

"It's alright, anyone wuold have done it"

"Not anyone... Besides, you did a lot more for me than just that"

He nodded and looked away, he couldn't bare it, she was right there in front of him but he couldn't touch a single lock of her hair. How was it possible? How could such a tender love be forgotten?

"Emily!" a little boy called her from inside the house. He ran to her but stopped when he saw her confused look; she didn't know him at all.

"She doesn't remember you, Mark" Dougie said.

"Oh..." the boy remembered their talk in the hospital, but he couldn't believe it, she was the closest person to him, the only one who had shown him love, even if they barely knew each other. He couldn't accept loosing her, not her. He smiled to her, he could try winning her heart again "Well, then hi, I'm Mark"

"Hi" Emily said at him sweetly, Dougie couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Go to bed, Mark, it's late" Dougie said "We have to wake up early tomorrow"

"Will you come to visit me again?" the little boy asked Emily.

"I don't know, I may"

He smiled at her one last time, he wanted her to remember him again even after Dougie had explained him her memory may never come back... He was 10, you always have place for hopes in your heart at that age, always.

"Who's him?" Emily asked when the boy was out of sight.

"He lived in front or Alec's flat. He tried helping you when he attacked you"

"Why's he here with you?"

"Well, I... I just..." Dougie remembered the desperation and sorrow in the boy's faces, the same one Emily had carried for so long, he couldn't bare seeing him like that, it reminded Dougie of Emily's unhappiness and he couldn't stand, he had to do something about it "I' going to ask full custody of the boy. It turns out he's adopted, so I may be able to take him away from there. I've got money so I think this won't be difficult"

"Wow, Doug..." Emily was impressed, she cursed her bad luck once again; how couldn't she remember him? If there was someone worth remembering in the world, it had to be him, but neither his sweet eyes or their past together meant nothing to her "That's really sweet. See? You are just... perfect"

She took a step closed to him, as if breaking the distace would bring back her memories. Dougie was looking down at her, he was some inches taller, and couldn't help thinking he felt like dying, dying alive, right there... But she still felt nothing at all and it almost started to annoyed her, how unfair that was, someone loved her that much and yet she didn't even feel guilt because she didn't know what she was loosing.

"Can I try something?" he asked her.

"Alright"

Dougie hesitated but slowly put his hands behind her hears, caressing her hair **[author-note: does't it feel AMAZING when a boy does that? I love it when my boyfriend does it]**. She waited patiently, trying her best to remember anything about him but yet nothing came to her mind. He leant forwards and softly pressed his lips in hers, breathing deeply, memorizing the smell of her perfume and enjoying how her soft skin felt, but there was no love coming from her and she just couldn't help it. He stopped kissing her, he wouldn't force her to do anything againts her will and though she wasn't complaining, he knew this wasn't what she wanted. He rested his forehead in hers for a minute, took a big breath to hold back his tears of sorrow and then removed his hands from under her hair.

"You've always smelled like... Heaven... Yes, you smell like heaven" he said.

Emily just kept staring at him, wondering if she could ever fall in love with him, she couldn't stand being a witness of his sadness and know she was the one who was causing it, though she couldn't stop it even she wanted.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?"

"For not remembering you... I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault, Emily"

She stood in her tiptoes and softly kissed his lips. She stopped then did it again, hoping than in any moment everything would come back to her, but there was nothing to remember. He put his hands of her arms, softly stopping her, she wasn't making this easier.

"Please, stop..." he whispered "Lily's not coming back, Emily"

"But I want to be her too"

"So do I... But you are not... And you won't be..." his voice trembled at the end, his breathing wasn't even anymore and he could feel the sadness intoxicating his mind "Please, go..."

He closed his eyes, afraid he would cry if he opened them. She watched him for some seconds, she desperetely wanted to remember him... But he had asked her to go and she had to obey. She opened the door as Dougie still had his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry" she said for the last time.


	22. And I Wonder

**I'm BIG TROUBLE people; have to do for tomorrow an endless, pointless, boring, not interesting at all, stupid and crappy special work for tomorrow for the most USELESS subject at school. It pisses me off so much... Aren't they suppose to teach us things that actually matter or at least will help us on our lifes? It pisses me of sooo much, seriously.**

**So I don't know about tomorrow's update, it'll be a very busy week for me, I'm going to try my best though, you guys know that. Besides, the end's coming really soon I think, it may even be the next chapter!  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**I love the start the chapters in a way that you don't understand what's going on until you read a bit more.**

* * *

"Alright, sit" Danny said. Emily sat in front of the TV, absolutely confused. She had no idea what her three friends were up to.

Danny, in the other hand, was excited, a bit of hope laid in what was about to come. He'd been talking to Harry and Tom lately, the three of them noticed Dougie was still sad about everything that had happened between Emily and him and they knew he was still going to carry that sorrow for a long time. They had to do something for him, at least try, and Giovanna brought up the idea, Tom told Danny and Danny got as excited as a 15 years old girl when the prettiest boy in school ask her out.

"What are we going to watch?" Emily asked confused.

Tom and Giovanna stood behind them, Danny had a big smile on his face and Emily was just still confused and nobody was telling her anything.

"I have a video" Giovanna explained "from the time you lived with Dougie... And well, there are some things you should see... We think maybe this way you'll remember something"** [author-note: remember the video?]**

"Oh... Alright then"

Emily got ready to remember everything and her heart was beating faster by the time Danny pressed the button of 'play'. Immediately, Emily saw herself smiling as the boys sang a pretty cool song and played their instruments. They all seemed to be in a great mood, the environment was full of fun and happiness. The video was long but nothing seem to be long enough for Emily, she wanted more and more, and though she couldn't remember a thing, she loved every minute of it. Dougie was all around her all the time, she was laughing and smiling always, the boys were always doing something stupid and yet very funny. She wanted to go back there, just go into the TV and feel whatever she was obviously feeling for him back then, it was so obvious: the way the looked at each other, they way she smiled every time their eyes found each other's, the way he always ended up by her side. Then a song, a very sweet song that had even violins and a part with piano, started playing and Emily couldn't help feeling a dying urge to remember the love she used to feel. She's never fallen in love before, it wasn't fair that her once chance to be with someone like him had been taken away from her so easily.

"Dougie wrote it for you" Tom whispered loud enough.

She just nodded, guilt overwhelming her; there was nothing left to remember.

The video ended with Tom making a very embarrasing but funny face and he fastly turned off the TV because of it. The three of them waited patiently as they stared at Emily, who was just staring at the black screen of the TV.

"So...?" Danny said "Do you remember anything?"

She sighed "It's all gone"

Danny and Tom looked at each other, both disappointed; well, at least they tried.

"Let's go get out suitcases" Tom said.

The boys were leaving, they were going on a tour around Europe but they just hadn't been able to wait to show her the video... Though, after all, it had been worthless. Danny put the suitcases in his car, they first had to drive to the bus station where their special bus was waiting for them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Dan asked her for the last time "I swear there's place for you there"

"No, thanks, I'll be fine" she did her best to smile at him the turned away.

"Doug is going to come... Mark is going to stay here... I kind of already knew you weren't coming" Danny said.

"Alright"

Danny knew she wasn't alright, but what else was he suppose to do? He couldn't bring back her memory or force her to speak, there was nothing else he could do about it, nothing he could say or do to help his little sister or his best-friend. Tom and Giovanna left and Danny softly kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her.

"What bothers me is that I feel nothing at all... I want to feel"

He sighed, still not knowing that to say "Call me whenever you want, alright sis?"

She nodded and when Danny left, she watched the video once more, smiling when she saw herself smiling in the screen. The bell rang and Emily softly pulled the door open. Mark and Dougie were waiting for her patiently. The two grownups looked at each other for a moment, then Mark broke the silence.

"Hi, Emily!" he said.

"Hi, dear, come in"

The boy ran inside with Terry in his arms, but Dougie didn't move an inch, a tired look was stuck in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked him.

"Yes... I'm a little bit tired, that's all"

"Dont you want to come in too? You could stay for a while" she still could not remember him at all, but the video had showed her how sweet he'd been with her, the song he'd written for her was just perfect and she just couldn't help feeling she owned him so much. Besides, she was dying inside to feel again whatever she used to feel, she wanted to be in love, she just couldn't figure out how.

"No, I've got the tour, remember?"

"Oh, right..."

She softly moved fowards, trying to reach his hand, but the stepped back. Dougie didn't have any more hopes, they had kept him attached to her and that brought nothing but sorrow to him. No more hopes for him now, no more loving everything about her, no more Emily.

"Emily is no that different from Lily, dont you think? I mean, it could be a nickname... You just have to erase the 'em' and add an 'L'" she said, she felt how distant he was being now.

"I know, but names aren't what matters; I still loved you when I thought you were Janice. What's changed is that you... Fell nothing at all.. About me"

Emily was about to argue but Dougie got impatient, he was dying to stay, though he knew he shouldn't now that he didn't want this love anymore, and his bandmates were waiting for him.

"Look, there's no point in doing this" he said "I'm nothing to you and I rather be that than being your... just friend... I can't just be around you and be your friend" he took her cheek with one hand and kissed the tip of her nose, not daring to taste those hypnoticing lips she said, not wanting to endlessly fall in love with her again "I really have to go" he whispered and walked away.

Emily closed the door behind her and sat in the sofa next to Mark.

"Terry is so cute, isn't he?" she said as the still little dog ran everywhere. She couldn't be weak in front of the boy, Dougie was right, there was no point in trying to remember, she wouldn't, no matter what they did.

"He is. He was yours before, not it's mine" the boy smiled playfully.

"Well, the three of us will have loads of fun together"

"I wish you could remember Dougie though, he likes you a lot.

She sighed; even the little boy could see it.

She wondered what it was like to love.


	23. Keep Your Promises

**Alright I just can't do this, I can't stop writing, it's like an addiction... Besides, I can't help thinking about how you guys are waiting for the very last chapter!**

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Mark watched Emily as she caresses the dog's belly. It'd been about a month since the boys had gone away. She left lonely without them around but Mark was good company. They were coming back soon anyway, they had their last show in France that same day, then some interviews, then home.

"Hi, honey. You woke up early" Emily said when she saw Mark standing in the doorway, looking at her with a confused look "Is something wrong?"

"No, I've just been thinking..." he said and Emily rasied her head to take a better look at him "Did you see Terry before I came here?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"And did Dougie or someone else tell you his name?"

"No, _you_ did, right?"

"No, I didn't... You just... Knew it" **[author-note: and I can bet that you didn't notice that, did you? details, girls!]**

They stared at each other for some minutes as she tried to remember where she'd heard the name but she couldn't remember anyone mentioning the little dog before, not even in the video. She begun feeling a weird warm feeling in her chest as her heartbeat sped up: the feeling of hope. She let out a loud laugh of happyness and she touched her nose, where Dougie had last kissed her. Emily couldn't remember him yet but she may soon.

Suddenly she felt a huge urge to tell him their new discovery. She ran to the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" his voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Dougie! I've got -"

"Got you! This is my answer-machine, dumbass. Leave a message after the annoying vip"

Then the annoying vip drove her mad and she hung up the phone a little bit upset at his annoying answer-machine, but still dying to cal him.

"Come on, let's go!" she grabbed Terry, her wallet, which had money Dnny had given her, and the car's keys.

"Where are we going?" Mark asked as he ran behind her.

"To France!"

"But wait, do you know how to drive?"

"Danny taught me recently"

"Recently?" the boy stopped walking, a little bit scared "Do you have a license to drive?"

She stopped in that same moment and cursed un her breath; she didn't have a license.

"Ok, let's take the train then!"

30 minutes later they were on a train to Paris, she couldn't believe she had to wait 3 hours to arrive to Paris, she was feeling impatient and thrill at the same time.

"Don't you think we should go back?" Mark said "They have a show tonight, the'll be busy"

"I just can't wait" she explained, a big smile on her face, she felt like bouncing up and down in her seat "I think I have an adrenaline rush or something like that"

Mark rested his head against her arm while she held Terry tightly in her arms.

"I hope you remember me again. You were the closest thing to a friend I had" he said.

"We _are _friends"

"Yes, but... I was hoping you would come home with Dougia and me, maybe we could be like a... _family_. Dougie is great, but he can not take care of me always, he's quite busy. With you around, I'd feel better"

She caressed his hair softly and wondered how a boy who'd never recieved love could still be so sweet. He fell asleep in the middle of the way but she didn't dare closing one singe eye, she was still hoping that all of her memories would finally come back to her in a quick flash, as she imagined it.

They both quickly stood up when the train stopped. Almost everyone around them was talking in French and they felt completely lost for a moment.

"How do we know where to find them?" Mark asked.

"We'll go to the show"

"And how do we know where's the show?"

"I don't know..." she looked around, trying to look for an idea and she eventually found one when she saw an old man reading the newspaper. They aren to him and he looked up at them once they were standing in front of him "Hi... Do you speak English, sir?"

"I do, young lady" the man smiled at her nicely, he's accent was 100% British.

"Could I borrow your newspaper for a minute?"

"Yet, but... It's in French. Do you speak French?"

"_Damn_, no"

"Tell me what you are looing for and I'll search it for you"

"Thanks! McFLY, a band; I need ot know where tonight show is"

He started moving the pages from side to side, until he smiled once again and said something they couldn't understand "That's the adress"

"Ok, thank you so much!"

She memorized the adress and told the guy of their cab to hurry up, though he didn't understand a word of what she was saying. Her heart started beating faster than ever, she kept smiling and smiling. But when they arrived, they saw a masive queue of people, speacially young girls. They ran to the big guy who was standing in front of the wooden door of the big building in which was show was going to take place, he was tall and huge, his face showed boredom and yet seriousness too.

"Hi" Emily said and smiled at him. He looked down at her, but didn't smile back or showed any kind of sympathy.

"To the end of the queue" was all he said.

"Oh, no, you don't understand; I need to talk to Dougie Poynter, the bassist of the band who's playig here tonight"

"I _bet_ you do..."

"I'm serious. Look, I'm the guitarrist's sister"

"I _bet_ you are... I've heard that story before, girl. Now to the end of the queue!"

Emily looked at him angrily and turned around to see how long the stupid queue was; it was endless.

"Dont worry" a girl near her said "They haven't arrived yet. They should be coming soon, though"

They waited for about one more hour, until a big white van **[author-note: it's call van, right? the big car, I mean...]** arrived. It parked in front the building but just one second later, the vehicle was sorrounded by loads people.

"Stay here!" Emily said to Mark and gave him Terry. The confused boy just watched her as she ran towards the big crowd. Emily started pushing girls out of her way as she tried to reach the van, but the girls there weren't willing to loose their spot, though she managed to get a bit close to the vehicle. The van's door opened and everybody shouted wildly. Tom came out first and Emily took advantage of the girl's excitement and shock to get closer to the van.

Then Danny came out and she tried to catch his attention.

"Danny! It's me, Emily! Look at me, Danny!"

But it was useless; he smiled at the crowd and then for big bodyguards helped him to reach the door of the building, just as they did with Tom.

Dugie came out after her brother and a burning pain in her head paralized her for a moment. She tried to take control of herself, she needed to tell him he could still have hopes, their love could still survive.

"I remember, Dougie, I remember!" she shouted.

He couldn't hear her but just by chance he looked in her way. He stared at her for a momemnt, thinking he was just seeing things, it wasnt possible that she was there, but then he freaked out when she colapsed between the girls around her, true pain in her face. Dougie pushed his bodyguards away and jumped into the crowd. he people around him went mad, they all tried to touch at least a lock of his head. Walking got harder, even impossible, he couldn't move, he couldn't reach her, not even as he pushed the people away from him.

Suddenly all the people around him shouted even more wildly and turned around, ignoring Dougie completely. He turned to see what as going on; Harry, who'd seen Emily too, was standing naked over the van to catch people's attention away from Doug and it was working.

Dougie continued looking for her in the crowd until he stumbled with something; her foot. He knelt down by her side and watched her in horror; she was laying still in the ground, though she was also shacking a little bit. She had her eyes closed, a hand over her chest as if trying to hold her heart and another hand over her head. Flashes of the video ran through her head over and over again, and an overwhelming, strong feeling ran through her body... But all this hurt, a very strong pain kept her from doing anything else, breathing seemed to get harder by the minute and het heart was just out of control.

He took her in his arms, desperate as she didn't react to his touch. Now those around him had turned to see them, not only because it was the great Dougie Poynter they loved who was next to them, but because Emily seemed to be in a great pain.

"Help me, please!" Dougie shouted.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

The last thing I remember are Dougie's eyes, then thousand of images running in my mind, pain and darkness. I was aware I was not conscious, but I didn't open my eyes, I was physically tired and I started thinking about the flashes of images I'd seen. It'd been the most painful and yet excited experience of my whole life, I'd felt as I'd been watching a very vivid film as someone tortured me.

While thinking about the last placed I remembered, a huge urge started bothering me, but I didn't realize what it was. I remmebered France, the van, Dougie looking at me, then reason why I wasthere; I had to tell him I remembered Terry.

As soon as I thought about him, about Dougie, a warm feeling took control of my body; his face appeared in my mind instantaneously, his eyes, his lips... My heartbeat sped up as I thought about kissing those lips he had, desire running through my veins.

Then shock replaced that feeling; I remmeber him! I remembered everything! And how the hell could I have forgotten him? I mean; _him_, for God's sake!

My eyes flew open and I stood up from the comfortable bed in which I was laying. Everything got blurry, I felt dizzy, that always happened to me whenever I stood up too fast. I stumbled and was about to fell when a pair of strong hands caught me. It took me aminute to feel alright again, then I opened my eyes to see a very concern Harry staing at me as he kept his hands around me; God bless his strong drummer's arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I remember you!" I said as I laughed.

"_What_?" he said confused "How's your head?"

"Better than ever! Wait, didn't you have a show tonight?"

"That was last night; you've been sleeping for a whole day"

"A _whole_ day?"

"Yes, you have an ability to get physically hurt" he laughed and so did I, I couldn't helpit, his laugh was contagious and besides, he was right.

I looked around the room for the first time; this was a hotel I was sure about it. The place was gorgeous and very luxury. I'd been sleeping in a couch, not a bed as I'd thought, but it was as comfortable as a bed. There were cookies and couples of tea and coffee in the closest table and many cards in the floor; cards the fans had sent, I could tell.

The front wooden door opened and Danny smiled when he saw me awake. I ran to him and put my arms around him; now I didn't just remember him as a brother, but also a very good, caring friend.

"Damn you, Emily, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm fine now" I said smiling "Where's Dougie?"

"He's in the other suite..."

"And where's that?"

"Turning to the left, at the end of the hallway"

I ran out of the room without giving further explanations, I couldn't wait a single more minute. I stared a the wooden door for a second before opening it without even knocking, I was too anxious to wait for a response.

"Dougie?" I said.

Another door opened and Dougie looked at me with a confused and sleepy face. I lookeda round and saw a clock hanging from the wall; it was 1.17am.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was so late, I swear!" I said. I couldn't help noticing he had nothing over his chest, it was so perfect and sexy. He was wearing nothing but some thin blue trousers he had always worn to sleep.

"It's alright" he smiled and came a little bit closer to me "Danny would have woken me up anyway, I told him to let me know when you woke up. I was worried about you, the doctors said you were physicically fine and would wake up soon, but I've been worrying a lot"

"I'm perfectly fine" I smiled. I could feel my love for him running through my veins and every corner of my body. Then I remembered something "Oh, my God, where's Mark!?"

"Dont worry, he's sleeping in Tom's suite"

"Oh, so... We are _alone_?" I blushed and Dougie seemed confused by that.

"Yeah, why?"

I came a little bit closer to him, waling slowly and slightly touched his left hand with mine. I could feel his eyes on me, still confused, but he didn't move and he wouldn't. We looked into each other's eyes and I felt as if I could see the desire in his eyes. I wondered if he could see it in my eyes too.

"I always keep my promises" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he still seemed confused and I couldn't help smiling at his adorable face.

"I said I would remember you always... and I do"

"What?" he smiled.

"I just _do_... I remember _everything_; living wit you, Terry, our dated, what I felt for you..."

"And what did you feel?"

I slightly touched his chest and softly caressed it as I made my way to his hair. He moved his hand up and down my back delicately, his skin had always felt so good against mine. I leaned forwards, not able to wait anymore. We passionately kissed as he held me as close to him as he possibly could. I put my arms around his neck and he pick me up in his arms. He looked at me for a moment, out breathing completely uneven, and he silently asked me a question that I answered with a simple nod.

"I want this with you forever" I said under my breath.

"Then forever it'll be"

* * *

**If you didn't understand the ending, use your imagination, that's all I'm going to say :D  
**

**Thanks for reading the story and reviewing so much! Remember I'll be writing another story shortly, won't take long honestly, it'd be nice if you read that one too, it's one of my favourites really.**

**Well, thanks again! :)**

**Try writing your own stories, it's so much fun!**


End file.
